


Albus and Scorpius' Adventure Travelling Back in Time

by MissyMallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Curse Breaking, Cursed Draco Malfoy, Curses, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Getting to Know Each Other, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Older Harry Potter, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Protectiveness, Romance, Stories To Save Lives, The Future Past Timeline, Time Travel, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMallow/pseuds/MissyMallow
Summary: How far are you willing to do for your loved one?For Albus and Scorpius, it was traveling through time in order to save their father who was cursed by an Old Curse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 70
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: English is not my first language.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes! Now Come on!” cried Albus, “We don't have much time!”

“Make sure we got everything first!” said Scorpius frantically, and Albus groaned in irritation. “We've already checked it, thrice! We got everything! We'd better hurry up before dad comes here!”

Albus watched as his brother paced around the room like a headless chicken, making him grab a handful of his hair as he shouted in frustration, “Scorpius!”

“Alright!” Scorpius exhaled loudly, “Sorry, I'm just very nervous about this.”

Albus sighed seeing his brother's expression, he can't help but softened, “I know, but we have to do this. Together.”

Scorpius looked up to him and smiled, “Together.”

“Very well,” he continued, and took a deep breath to calm himself, “Alright, three past possessions of the intended. Papa’s robe?”

Albus picked up the old robe with the Slytherin crest and nodded, “Here.”

“Papa’s old books?”

“Check!”

“Papa’s 18 year old photo?”

“Very handsome, here!”

“Wait, are you sure those books were the one papa used in his 8th year?”

“Yes!” Albus rolled his eyes, “Proceed!”

“Alright!" Scorpius clasped his hand together. "Next, you've memorised the spells?”

“Scorp, we've memorised it together!”

“I'm just making sure!” Scorpius huffed, “Alright then, let's begin.”

Together, they gathered the possessions in a center, making sure everything was in place before they stood facing each other in between the piles. “Wands ready?”

Albus held up the familiar ten inched hawthorn wand, as the holly wand with phoenix feather core sat firmly in Scorpius’ hand.

“Dad's going to kill us both,” said Scorpius.

“Not if we're trying to save the love of his life.” Albus countered.

“The love of our life.” said Scorpius, eyes flared with determination and Albus grinned.

They looked into each other's eyes and with a nod, Scorpius began the incantation and Albus followed. They recited the spells over and over again, overlapping each other's voices until a soft glow emerged through the possessions, creeping towards their bodies, seeping through their clothes and skins. The lights were becoming brighter and brighter around them, and Albus quickly held onto Scorpius’ hand when they felt the pressure of air pressing from all directions, sucking their bodies into thin air leaving two wands clucking innocently down the floor.

*

The first thing Albus felt the moment his arse touchdown was the solid ground. He made a quick pat around his body to ensure everything was intact.

“Oh dear Merlin, I'm alive! Scorpius, we're alive!”  
He looked around for his brother only to see him standing in front of an old lady with a stern face, who was looking at him with a pair of wise eyes.

“Al, come here!” Scorpius whispered sharply and Albus scrambled to his leg in an instant, walking towards his brother with a quick pace.

“Al, this is Headmistress McGonagall and we're currently at the Headmistress’ office.” said Scorpius carefully once Albus stood next to him, his eyes were wild despite his calm demeanor and Albus know how much his brother wanted to expressed their success; a proper manner however, was what they need to show in front of a stranger- that was what papa always said.

Headmistress McGonagall carved a warm smile as she regarded them both. “Nice to meet you both, gentlemen.”

“Nice to meet you too, Headmistress McGonagall.” replied Albus politely, a beat after his brother.

“I am sure there was a definite explanation regarding the sudden appearance of you both at Hogwarts and specifically at my office.” said McGonagall kindly, but her eyes were firm and calculating, darting back and forth between the two of them.

“I was just about to explain to the Headmistress about our situation when you arrived.” said Scorpius, silently asking Albus with his eyes. When Albus nodded, Scorpius turned his attention towards Headmistress McGonagall and smiled confidently.

“Headmistress, my name is Scorpius Hyperion Potter and this is my twin brother, Albus Severus Potter.” said Scorpius with determination. When McGonagall’s eyes widened with surprise, Scorpius immediately continued, “We are Harry Potter's sons.”

There were a few moments of silence as the two of them watched as Headmistress McGonagall pressed her lips together as if contemplating the information she has just received. “Harry Potter's son.” she began, and they nodded. “I am sure Mr. Potter is currently sitting at the Great Hall with his friends.”

“Perhaps, but we don't really mind about dad.” said Albus, “We’ve traveled back in time in order to save our papa.”

“Albus!” scolded Scorpius and McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

“You see, Headmistress,” Albus continued, ignoring his brother exasperated face, “Our papa is currently has fallen ill, he's been cursed- a curse that turned his blood into poisons, and the only person who can save him is his very own self.”

McGonagall pursed her lips with a pinched look, “You were hoping that the both of you will get the help you've wanted by meeting with the younger version of your father?”

“Yes.” They chorused in a heartbeat.

“And by sheer dumb luck, trust and faith, the both of you decided to travel back in time without thinking of the danger and the consequences of your action.”  
McGonagall only received a twin of sheepish smiles, that she was pretty sure belonged to Harry Potter. “May I know why the both of you decided to act on your own without getting the help of the adults?”

“They were too busy being intelligent and searching for complex solutions!” cried Albus, and Scorpius facepalm, giving up of his brother's manner. “Papa is getting weaker by the day and it's only a matter of time for his body to shut down!”

“Albus, calm down.” Scorpius hissed but again, he was ignored.

“Headmistress, we've heard from the healer that there was no solution for papa’s curse because it was an old curse." explained Albus. "We tried to help by reading books about curses and Scorpius found one solution which involved papa’s virgin blood. That was the reason why we're here.” said Albus firmly, his eyes determined as they met McGonagall’s.

McGonagall tried to suppress her smile seeing the familiar expression of the child in front of her. “And how sure are both of you of your father's virgin identity?”

When the two boys shared a look, McGonagall can't help the strange instincts that she knows the identity of their other father.

“We had our trusted sources, Headmistress.” Scorpius smiled innocently, and McGonagal was sure she could confirm her suspicion.

“Very well, I am sure for your dangerous effort,” McGoganall began, making the two boys winced at her words, “The only thing I can provide for the both of you is to help you as much as I can give.”

Albus whooped and Scorpius dropped his jaw in disbelief, “That's it? You just put your trust in us that easily?”

“Travelling back in time requires the caster’s purposes. If the caster’s purposes can threaten the balance of magic, the magic itself won't allow the travelling.” explained McGonagall calmly.

“But you believe that we're Harry Potter's sons?” asked Scorpius, feeling a little bit hysterical that they were just granted help from McGonagall herself.

“I'm pretty sure you won't be here if you were not Harry Potter's sons.” McGonagall pointed out, and Albus broke into a fit of giggles that got a smile from Scorpius.

McGonagall smiled despite herself. “Come now, children. It's dinner time and I'm sure you're hungry.”

A set of identical grins answered her invitation. They were making their way towards the gargoyle when Scorpius timidly tugged down McGonagall’s robe.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Headmistress, I wonder if you can transfigure our clothes into Hogwarts uniform?”

McGonagall regarded the two boys, both eyes shining with hopes and she sighed internally, “May I ask what house of Hogwarts do you both prefer?”

The twins then grinned mischievously.

Oh, yes. McGonagall is now very sure of their other father's identity.

\---

"Merlin’s beard!”

Harry heard the chaos before he heard Ron's exclamation. He followed Ron's line of sight along with the rest of the student to see Headmistress McGonagall strived into the Great Hall with two little boys on her tail, watching their surroundings with great interest.

They were identical; twins.

The only feature that separated their looks was the colour of their hair. Whilst they were matching sets of unruly hair, one of the boys had midnight black hair while the other had a white-blond hair.

He gaped.

“Are those Slytherin uniforms?” asked Ginny with bewilderment, asking no one in particular.

“Bloody hell, mate.” Ron commented, “Did someone shrink the Slytherins?”

“I don't think so, Ron,” said Hermione, “They look pretty excited for students who were just being shrunk.”

Harry had to agree. The two boys were practically skipping through their steps, as they followed McGonagall proceeding towards the High Table. The boys took their seats when McGonagall conjured a high chair for the both of them and Harry had to admit that the sight was pretty adorable.

“Today, we received special guests from far away,” McGonagall began as the students quieted down. "They are very precious guests to me. Therefore, I look forward to good cooperation from all of you. Apart from that, I would also like to address; under my protection, there shall be no harm to be done for the both of them or they shall receive a fair punishment.”

“Who in the right mind wants to harm children?” Ron snorted, a beat after McGonagall has concluded her speech while eyeing the two boys. “I mean, despite the Slytherin’s robes, they were kind of adorable. Don't you think, Harry?”

“Yea.” Harry agreed. He can't completely point out, but there was definitely something about the boys that got him unable to take his eyes off. “Why do you think they were here?”

“Probably just visiting.” said Hermione.

“They seem familiar, don't you think?” Ginny tilted her head, calculating with her eyes. “As if we've seen them before.”

Harry nodded, “That's what I thought too.”

Foods forgotten, Harry put his attention towards the boys who were helping themselves with food, while his friends resumed their activities.

Sometimes the boys will look up and drag their delighted eyes throughout the Great Hall, taking the scenery around them and sometimes they will look at the students, table from table as if they were looking for something. They talked to each other, and politely exchanged conversations with some of the professors. Too engrossed with his watching, he was startled when the boy with the black hair suddenly turned his head towards their table and locked his eyes with him. The boy raised an eyebrow, his expression uncanningly reminded him of _someone_ \- he can't help but taken aback. He reached for the nearest person and continuously prodded his index finger at them, fishing for attention.

“What, Harry?” asked Hermione, who turned out to be the victim of Harry's jab attack. She swatted Harry's finger away, a little frown decorating her face.

“Did you guys see that?” Harry pointed to the boys, ignoring the look on her face. “One of them just looks at me- dead in the eyes- like he's challenging me!”

His three friends looked at one another with the same confused look upon their faces, but decided to humour Harry and followed the direction of where Harry has pointed out to see the two boys were whispering with each other; the black haired boy mindlessly gestured to their table. After exchanging a few more whispers, the black haired boy looked at their table again, this time followed by the white-blond haired boy. They shared a look full of mischief, locking their eyes to Harry and _smirked_.

Ginny and Hermione gasped as Ron choked into his drink. “I know that look anywhere!” Ron coughed heavily, “As much as I hate it!”

“They- they remind me of-"

“Malfoy.”

Hermione sharply threw her wild gaze at Harry and frowned, lips pursed together but nodded slowly, “Yes.”

A sudden delight of shriek from the High Table grabbed their attention. Both of the boys’ eyes widened with a great amount of happiness and anticipation; opened and bright. The identical grinned turns into a full blown smile as they stared at the front of the Great Hall with wonders.

Harry bemusedly followed their eyesight to see Draco Malfoy strode down the Great Hall together with his friends approaching the Slytherin’s table. Before he can even comprehend the situation, the sound of fallen chairs caught his ears and he watched in bewilderment as the two boys runs with all their might towards the Malfoy’s heir and knocked him down the floor with an identical shouts of,

“Papa!”


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing that can compare to what Scorpius felt when he saw his father walk down the Great Hall looking handsome as he ever; alive, and most importantly his father looked much healthier than the last time Scorpius saw him.

“Albus, look! It's papa!” He exclaimed and his brother immediately followed his pointed finger. Albus widened his eyes and let out a delighted shriek making Scorpius laugh.

“He's alive!” Albus cried out happily.

“Of course he's alive,” Scorpius giggled despite the remark, “Papa was just sick, he's not dead yet!”

“Let's greet him!” Albus had already climbed down his seat before Scorpius could stop him. He promptly followed, almost falling down his face when he clambered to the floor and chased down his brother.

As they get closer, Scorpius can help but felt overwhelmed and he knows his brother felt the same too. With a short jump, they tackled their father to the ground.

“Papa!”

“Oh, we miss you so much!” cried Albus, burying his face into their father's robe.

“We're so glad to see you alive!” Scorpius sobbed into the fabric, clutching to his father tightly.

“Pardon?"

Both of them looked up to their father's stunned face. His grey eyes dart rapidly between the two of them, as if the situation was too bizarre to be comprehend.

“Papa, you sound funny!” Albus laughed, and Scorpius copied. “But you look just like in the picture!”

“And you're very handsome!”

Feeling excited, they threw compliments to their father but when his face turned hysterical the further they spoke, Scorpius quickly acted and put his palm to Albus’ mouth in order to shut him. Merlin knows how much a chatterbox Albus was when he got excited. He gave Albus a look when his brother questioned his actions.

“Right,” said Albus, and gave their father a sheepish grin. “Sorry papa.”

They simultaneously sat back on their father's lap, and gave him their best smile hoping that they didn't push him too far. Their father hitched a breath with widened eyes, perhaps surprised by their movement.

A sudden chuckle broke their staring session, and they turned to the sources revealing a tall young adult with brown skin, standing behind their father with an amused smile. “I didn't know you had kids, Draco.”

“Uncle Blaise!” They exclaimed together.

Their uncle widened his eyes and laughed out loud, throwing his head back and clutched onto his stomach. “And they know me too!”

“Of course we do!” Albus giggled, “You're our uncle!”

“Indeed,” said Uncle Blaise as he was calming down, eyes dancing with mirth.

“Perhaps, both of you know me too?” A voice of a girl interject, crouching down next to their father and they immediately brightened, “Aunt Pansy!”

“Wonderful! They know me too!” Aunt Pansy laughed, clapping her hands gleefully.

“Oh, look!” Uncle Blaise then called out, “I think you boys just broke your Papa!”

Both Albus and Scorpius promptly turn their gaze at their father. He looked rather shocked, speechless, and seemed to be unable to utter any words apart from having his wild gaze on them.

“Scorp, maybe we should take it slowly.” Albus whispered.

“You were the one who ran first.” Scorpius whispered back, giving his brother a side eye.

“Yea, well,” Albus shrugged, “It's papa.”

Scorpius sighed but agreed, It was their father after all. Now that the excitement has decreased, he can feel hundreds of eyes from all directions were onto them. He quickly grabbed Albus’ robe and they scrambled up to their feet.

“We apologize for our rudeness, papa.” said Scorpius, trying to appear polite. “Let us help you.” He nudged Albus’ side as he grabbed one of their father's hands so his brother could grasp the other. With the help of uncle Blaise and aunt Pansy, they pulled their father up to his feet.

“Mr. Malfoy.”

All of them turned to see Headmistress McGonagall has reached their small group with a stern look on her face.

“Perhaps we should take this matter to my office.”

Their father promptly nodded in agreement, “Yes, of course.” he breathed, glancing at the two of them, “That would be perfect.”

\---

“I think I need a moment.” Draco breathed heavily and closed his eyes, mindlessly waved his hand around for a seat but a small hand caught his hand and led him to sit.

Just earlier, Headmistress McGonagall has quickly brought them to her office after the commotion at the Great Hall. And right now, he suddenly felt light headed with all the information he received.

“Papa, are you okay?”

Papa.

Oh, dear Salazar.

He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes, and looked down to see identical concerned faces.

Twins.

A perfect opposite hair colour of black and white-blond.

Green eyes and grey eyes.

His sons.

Sweet Salazar.

“Headmistress, are you saying that they're from,” He paused, and inhaled carefully as he breathed. “The future?”

“I’m afraid so, Mr. Malfoy.” said McGonagall, voice uncharacteristically kind and patient.

“My…" Draco began, "My sons?” his voice may have cracked a little but Salazar, what kind of joke was Merlin playing at?

“Definitely, Mr. Malfoy.” McGonagall let out a small reassuring smile, “As we have tested your magical signature earlier, their magical signatures matched yours.”

Right, they have run the test twice and the result stayed the same; the twins were definitely matched Draco’s magical signature.

He ran his fingers through his hair, “My sons, from the future.” He let out a shaky breath, and felt blank somehow. As if the valves that were connecting his brain short circuited by the sudden information, and they just simply stopped working.

“Well,” said one of them; _“I'm Albus! Your much more handsome son!”_ \- he introduced earlier much to his other son’s chagrin- _“I’m Scorpius, you personally pick my name yourself, papa.”_ He then said, smugly smirked at Albus. He received a blow at his side for that.

“We do have proof!”

“Proof?” asked Draco carefully.

Albus nodded eagerly, while Scorpius frowned as he patted his body around for something. He brightened when he found it, and pulled it out from his trousers’ pockets.

“Here!” He shoved it at Draco excitedly, “It was us!”

Draco felt the air sucked out of his lungs as soon as he took a look. It was a photo; he was in it. It was definitely him and he looked much older but happier. Both Albus and Scorpius wrapped tightly in his arms, giggling as he pressed kisses onto their faces.

“Dad took this for us!” said Albus, and Scorpius nodded, “Dad loves to take our picture, there's so many of them at home!”

Draco sharply stared at the two boys. If earlier he felt as if the air sucked out of his lungs, right now he can't seem to breathe. As if it was an impossible thing to do.

“Dad?” He heard his voice cracked.

The twins nodded their heads simultaneously, giving him a big bright smile. Draco promptly choked into nothing.

Dad.

And here he thought he was going to marry some pureblood woman despite his sexuality. But instead, he married a man.

A man who will love him despite him being a Death Eater.

A man who will accept him for who he is.

A man who will give him two wonderful children, who were risking their life by travelling back in time to save his life.

He felt overwhelmed suddenly. It was definitely tough for him to go through the eighth year even having Blaise and Pansy by his side. He barely sleeps with all the nightmares, he doesn't have the appetite, he felt down all the time, he was not happy and he always felt like there was a bloody hippogriff resting on his chest.

He felt suffocated.

He didn't mind the isolation from other students as he already expected for it the moment he touched Hogwarts’ ground but he went through his days everyday asking if it was worth it for him to continue his life.

And right now, right in front of him, were his sons. His twins, his future, his happiness and proof that he was definitely going to make it in the future. Tears began to gather around his eyes as he held it down. He shakily smiled before he asked, “Did I carry both of you myself?”

“You did, papa.” said Scorpius brightly, “You nearly gave dad a heart attack when you went into labour two weeks earlier than expected.”

Draco chuckled, wiping away the tears that were already running down his face. How pathetic it is to cry in front of children.

His children.

“Come here.” He croaked, opening his arms widely and the twins immediately jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around them as he laughed for the first time since his trial. “Thank you for coming here, both of you have done so much already. Now, let me take care of you, and then we'll find the solution for my curse.” He said and felt two eager nods on his chest.

He smiled.

He felt much better already.

*

"Papa, how come you didn't ask who dad is?”

Draco looked up from his reading to see Scorpius’ curious face. It was the next day, and they were currently at the library occupying one of the tables with books sprawled on top of it. Albus wasn't doing much work, he was only thrilled to be in the Hogwarts' library for the first twenty minutes. By the time Draco laid dozens of books in front of him, he grimaced but took one book just for the sake of taking a part in their current mission. Draco had mentally snorted, amused with his antic, and let him suffer for a good ten minutes before he took a pity for the boy and pulled out a quill and a blank parchment and handed it to him. The great relief washed over his face the moment Draco released him from his suffering was entertaining.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was an eager child. He was practically vibrating with excitement the moment they stepped into the library; bouncing on the ball of his feet while dragging his wide eager eyes throughout the large space of the library. It was clear to Draco that Scorpius loved to read, loved to search for information and learn new things looking at his sparkled eyes when Draco brought the books. He knows where to start once he grabbed a book, and immediately fell into his reading.

Draco was impressed, as he understood now how these two boys managed to come this far. Scorpius was the one who searched for information; in other word, the brain in this plan of theirs, and Draco was sure that Albus was the type who dive head first the moment they knew they had come up with a solution. He must be the one who anchored Scorpius into action.

It has been an hour since they've started their reading, he should give them a break already. He put down his book before he gave his son a teasing smile, “Well, why didn't you tell me then?”

“Then it won't be a surprise!” Albus announced, seemingly has stopped doodling the blank parchment as he already put his attention to Draco eagerly.

Draco laughed, “And I hate to spoil your surprise.” he said, putting a dramatic hand to his chest. “It won't be fun if I meet your dad at this time, don't you think?”

“No, I guess not.” Scorpius grinned.

“Well,” Draco began, “If anything, I know that your dad got green eyes,” He winked at Scorpius, “And a horrendous black hair.” He then gave Albus’ hair a good ruffle which sent his sons into a good fit of giggles before he came into a horror realisation.

“Oh, sweet Merlin!” He gasped in shock as he peered down at his sons carefully. “Your dad was not Harry Potter, was he?”

Because if he was, then the universe played him a big joke. Harry Potter was the last person Draco wanted to associate with, even if the Saviour of the Wizarding World managed to save his life twice. He was doing his very best to avoid the Saviour’s cronies since the term has started, let alone Potter himself. He watched anxiously as his sons shared a long look when Albus suddenly pfft-ed while waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

“Come on, papa! Harry Potter was not the only wizard with these genetic traits! Isn't it Scorp?” said the black haired boy, nudging his brother on his side.

“Yes, that is true! Like dad, for example.” said Scorpius, giving his head a rapid nod as if trying to prove his point.

Draco squinted his eyes at the twins, not quite believing but his heart at ease when he heard it. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, papa!” They chorused, and Draco softly shushed them down when Madam Pince shot them a look.

He ignored the looks they received from the other occupants of the library. They've become the students' eyes feast ever since they arrived, watching their interaction with curiosity. Some of them would waved and smiled when Albus or Scorpius caught their eyes and some would send Draco a careful smile and curious look when he just happened to look up. It was rather a bizarre experience to say the least. He was a mean Death Eater before all of this, and now he was suddenly harmless as a sleeping Pygmy Puff.

“Besides,” said Albus, stage whispering as he gave Draco a reassuring grin. “Dad was the most handsome person you've ever met! You said it yourself, papa!”

Draco can't help but laugh at his son’s words, covering up his mouth with a hand when heads turned to them again, perhaps traumatised to see a Death Eater freely laughed. Another warning look from Madam Pince got him to swallow his laugh. He bit his lips as he turned to his sons with mirth. “I did?”

He received two excited nods.

“Dad was a really loving person.” Scorpius continued, “He was really kind and he loves you so much. It broke his heart when you were cursed, papa. We don't want him to get sad, that's why we're here.”

Draco suddenly felt his heart turned heavy when he saw two little frowns on his sons’ faces. “Well,” He gulped down the sudden lump in his throat and reached out to touch his sons’ cheek. “My future husband sounds wonderful and he's going to give me two beautiful boys! Oh, I love him already!”

When he saw two identical smiles blooming upon Albus and Scorpius’ faces, he couldn't help but mentally sigh in relief. “Now, tell me which book did you read about the curse, Scorpius?” asked Draco as he gestured to the bunch of books around them. “Because these books we're reading are rather useless.”

“Actually,” said Scorpius, giving Draco a sheepish smile, rubbing his nose discreetly. “We found the book in your study room.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at that. He doesn't need to know what kind of books he'd owned in the future, but he definitely knows a guilty face when he sees one.

He knew he wouldn't be that kind of parent who proclaimed a study room as a forbidden room for their child because that was what his Father did and he doesn't want to raise his children with the same environment. Therefore, he needed to be smart.

“Did you boys search through the section I always told you not to?” asked Draco blindly, but he watched in satisfaction as the twins cried out, “We're sorry, papa! We didn't mean to!”

Honestly, Draco thought that was a rather smart thing to do for two small children. He was still impressed that the boys managed to travel back in time successfully, and he won't be that person who was going to scold their child without seeing the reason. He'll leave that to his husband in the future- poor thing must be losing his mind right now. The twins were just too clever for their own good.

“Nevermind that,” He softly said, “You're here now and let's not waste your efforts.”

The twins sagged in relief as they quickly reached out and gave their father a peck each on his cheeks, drawing a smile from Draco.

“Thank you, papa!”

He nodded in acknowledgement, lips curled up seeing his twins' antic. “Now, do you remember what kind of book you read?”

Scorpius hummed, “I don't quite remember, but I definitely will know it if I see it!”

“Not even the colour or perhaps the title of the book?”

Scorpius frowned a little. “Well, it looks like an ancient book of old curses, but that's all I can remember.”

Albus nodded, “You keep that book along with other fancies looking books, you said the books are a forbidden knowledge for little children.”

That can only mean one thing; “I guess we can find the book in the Restricted Section at the library.” said Draco, index finger reached out to touch his chin in a deep thought. “However,” He continued, “The only way I can bring the both of you is without you being seen by anyone and that is impossible. I barely know Disillusionment Charm myself, so we need another plan.”

At that, the twins perk up. Draco watched as the twins' eyes brightened and they shared a quick smile.

“I think we can manage that but you might not like it, papa.” said Scorpius sneakily while Albus lets out a small smirk, lifting up his head in a confident manner. Draco arched an eyebrow suspiciously. “Care to elaborate?”

“Scorpius, proceed.” Albus instructed and the other boy nodded. They simultaneously fixed their demeanor by straightening up in their seats and placed both hands on top of their lap; a behaviour that Draco was familiar with. Whilst it amazed Draco that the two boys were in sync, it also sent him into a sudden alarmed because the behaviour was exactly what Draco would always do when he tried to convince his parents into agreeing with his ridiculous idea.

“You see, papa,” Scorpius began and Draco immediately braced himself. “Harry Potter owned an Invisibility Cloak, and knowing da- er him, all we have to do is to include him into our plan.”

"Pardon," said Draco, carefully. A little bit hysterical that his son suddenly dropped the Saviour's name into their discussion. "You were saying we need to get help from Harry Potter?"

The twins nodded in a perfect synchronisation that got Draco to screamed mentally seeing the confident look upon their faces, proud that they managed to distribute an excellent idea. Draco doesn't think it was an excellent idea, far from it even but not like he can say it out loud in front of his twins. That would be the same as kicking a crup.

"We can use the Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the library!" said Albus, eyes shone with his own idea.

Draco raised his brows at the black haired boy, nonplussed by the way his mind was thinking. It was a sly plan indeed, to use the Cloak to enter the Restricted Section. But first, there was one thing Draco needed to know. He turned a speculative gaze to Scorpius. "How did you know about the Invisibility Cloak?"

“He is a fan of Harry Potter, papa.” said Albus without a beat and smiled, far too innocent for Draco’s taste.

Really, now?

He sent his sons a look just to see if they can crumble under his gaze but to his amusement, they did not wavered as they fixed a comical smile to him. He decided to let it go and shrugged, making no fuss about it. Besides, Draco did not mind if his sons were fans of Harry Potter. The git did save the Wizarding World after all. Also, now that Draco thinks about it, the plan was not that bad. In fact, it was the only plan that Draco thought they could manage without consuming more time than necessary. They were racing with time after all.

Draco sighed heavily. Looks like he can throw away his plan to avoid Potter out to Hogwarts’ window. He was definitely not going to ruin his sons’ plan and if he had to speak to Potter, he won't think twice about it.

It's decided then. He turned to ask his sons for the last time. "Are you really sure about this?”

“Yes, papa.” They answered.

“Right,” He clasped his hands together and and forced a smile, “Looks like we have no choice but to ask Harry Potter for help.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry yelped when Hermione jabbed his waist. He gave her a side eye as he rubbed his abused spot and frowned at her. “What, Hermione?”

She nodded at something behind him and he turned to see Malfoy walking towards them. Just meters away behind him were Zabini and Parkinson, following his pace with Malfoy’s twins each on their side.

It has been almost a week after the commotion on the Great Hall and he can't see Malfoy without two little boys on his tail. The two boys will always hang around him, worshipping him as if Malfoy was the center of their world. Honestly.

He overheard that the boys would spend their time with McGonagall when Malfoy had to go to his class. Other than that, he mostly saw Malfoy brought his children to the library. Returning to their room- courtesy of McGonagall- with tons of books in their arms and seemingly to be working on something with Malfoy- if those close up discussion they were having given any indication.

Not that he stalked them or anything.

He already swore that he wanted nothing to do with anything if something ever came up. But somehow, the twins’ sudden appearance managed to make him agitated by throwing him sly looks every time they locked eyes across the room, and don't forget those little smirks they carry; a perfect carbon copy of Draco Malfoy. If he didn't know any better, their mother must be some kind of pureblood; perhaps Pansy Parkinson, seeing those black hair. But he had already voiced out his curiosity to his friends and while Ron had agreed with him, Hermione has smacked their heads with a book, huffing in irritation. _“Honestly, both of you! Think! The twins seemed to be around 11, and if they were Malfoy and Parkinson's children, when do you think they had sex?”_

Right.

As much it was a shocked to hear Hermione has used the word ‘sex’, she was right. Malfoy and Parkinson would be around the twins’ age if they- better not think about it.

Apart from that, he had also gone to meet McGonagall to express his thoughts, but whilst she had given him a rather strange twinkle look, all she said was, _“I am sorry, Harry. I can't help you with that but I can assure you that the twins are here for a good valid reason.”_

Not that he ever wondered what that ‘good valid reason’ is.

Not at all.

“What do you think they want from us?” asked Ron, pursing his lips in distaste but before any of them can answer, Malfoy has reached them.

“Potter,” greeted Malfoy, “Granger and Weasleys.” He nodded at them and they warily nodded back. Harry looked down behind Malfoy to see the twins were laughing at whatever Zabini said, and he can't help but felt left out.

He frowned at that.

“What can we help you with, Malfoy?” asked Hermione when nobody took the initiative to speak.

Malfoy cleared his throat, smoothing down his robe in the most awkward way, as if he doesn't know what to do with his hands. “I need to speak with Potter. It's urgent.”

“You have no right to demand any of that, Malfoy.” said Ron, stepping up as he sent Malfoy a menacing look.

Malfoy frowned, “I don't speak to you, Weasley.”

Ron's nose flared at that, “Oh, yea? Because-”

“Ronald!” Hermione hissed, giving the red haired boy a warning look that got him to immediately shut up, and send Malfoy his heated glares instead.

“Thank you, Granger.” said Malfoy, nodding with appreciation. “But I really do need to speak with you, Potter," he gestured to somewhere behind his shoulder. "Regarding my sons.”

Harry immediately snapped his eyes away from the twins to look at Malfoy’s determined face.

‘My sons’ he said.

Not ‘cousins' like what Ginny had suggested.

“Your sons.” stated Harry out loud.

“I just said that, Potter.”

Harry answered him with a pointed look.

“Listen,” Malfoy sighed in frustration, apparently he can't help but roll his eyes at Harry. “I won't be here if it's not important.”

Indeed, he was.

He noticed that the Slytherin managed to avoid any of the returning Gryffindors, and if he suddenly decided to come and see Harry, it must be important then.

“Alright,” decided Harry, crossing his arms together just to look intimidating. He'd hope he looked intimidating in Malfoy's eyes. “But whatever you want to say to me, you say it in front of them." He gestured to both Ron and Hermione.

“Of course,” said a small haughty voice all of a sudden, “Merlin forbids Harry Potter to keep secrets from his friends.”

Harry whipped his head to see one of twins was giving him a challenging look as he heard gasps around him. Even Malfoy looked surprised, his jaw was slightly dropped in disbelief. “Albus!” he scolded, “That was a very impolite thing to do!”

Albus?!

The other twin plucked their hand out of Parkinson's grip as he went to his brother and gave his head a good whack and Albus yelped in pain. “Don't be an imbecile, Albus! If dad hears about this, he'll kill you for sure.”

Malfoy immediately reached out and put a hand on the boy’s head when he winced, caressing the pain away. “Be polite, please. I am sure your dad won't approve of your manners.”

“Dad?!” Ron squeaked, mirroring Harry's inner voice but was ignored.

Albus however, immediately dropped his act hearing Malfoy's words. “I am sorry, papa.”

“Now, say sorry to Mr. Potter and his friends.”

“I am sorry for my action, Mr. Potter and friends.” said Albus, managing to sound genuine. His brother, who stood next to him smiled politely, “We are very sorry, Albus did not mean to hurt your feelings.”

Now that the twins were literally standing in front of him, he could finally see them up close; the matching set of faces with the same unruly hairs with opposite colours and cut, down to the colour of their eyes. Harry noted with surprise that Albus harbour the clear set of grey eyes, similar to Malfoy's and when he turned to the other twin, hoping to see exact copy of grey eyes, he was taken aback when his eyes met with a pair of green eyes instead. His eyes widened as he stood there with stupefaction and felt Hermione’s tight grip on his robe, he knew she saw it too.

“It's fine.” He managed to breathe eventually.

Harry watched in alarm as Malfoy smiled fondly to his boys. “That's really good! Now let me handle it, okay?”

The twins nodded obediently.

“Blimey, mate.” whispered Ron, “It must be the end of the world if Malfoy suddenly turned soft.”

Harry ignored him.

“Are- are you my kids?” He blurted out instead.

There was dead silence as everyone turned their eyes on him. The twins seemed to communicate to each other with their eyes when Albus looked at him dead in the eye, “If you think we're your sons, Mr. Harry Potter, You're dead wrong.”

Again, gasps can be heard from his friends while Zabini and Parkinson simply chuckled.

“Albus, that's enough!” said Malfoy firmly, a hand on his temple as he closed his eyes with clear exasperation. “Alright, I need everybody to sit in a circle.” He instructed all of a sudden.

Ron snorted, “If you think-"

“Now, Weasley!” He barked in authority, making everyone jump.

“Blimey, alright!”

Ron grumbled as they promptly moved to form a small circle. Even Hermione quickly took her place next to Ron- Ginny on his other side. Surprisingly, the twins decided to sit on either Harry's side. He gave them a questioning look and they sheepishly smiled at him.

“Papa is really scary when he's angry.” reasoned Albus.

“It's your fault that he's angry.” His brother scoffed, curling his small arms around Harry's bicep. Harry stiffened but unnoticed by the boy.

“That's because you did nothing.” Albus shot back, mirroring his brother's action unconsciously.

Harry gulped hard. Forcing his body to stay calm. It was hard not to think they were not his sons when they basically curled up to his body like they've been doing it since forever. He saw Hermione and Ginny's speculative gaze on him and chose to ignore it.

“Boys, what are you doing?” He heard Malfoy’s hitch voice, clearly taken by surprise by their actions.

“Calm down papa, it's not everyday we got to hug Harry Potter.” said the white-blond haired twin cheekily and Malfoy blinked in disbelief as snorts and chuckles erupted from their friends. Malfoy turned to Zabini when he voiced out a remark, and they fell into a small banter. Harry decided to choose the chance and regard the white-blond twin by nudging his shoulder softly.

“Sorry, I didn't get your name.”

“I'm Scorpius, nice to meet you.” said the boy politely.

"Scorpius, as in the constellation?" 

The green eyes sparkled brightly at him, apparently pleased that Harry understand the meaning behind his name. "Yes!"

Harry can't help but chuckled seeing the boy's enthusiasm, and reached out to pat the boy's shoulder.

Albus and Scorpius.

Huh.

“Brilliant! Now that everyone settles down.” said Malfoy all of a sudden, clasping his hands together and taking his seat next to Albus. The boy instantly latched himself to his father, mumbling apologies with his face buried in his robes. Malfoy replied his forgiveness in a hushed words, kissing the top of the boy's head lovingly.

Harry's insides decided to make a twist at the sight and he slightly frowned at the foreign feeling that poked his heart.

A small cough brought him back to his senses and he quickly whipped his head around to Ron, who gives him a strange look.

In fact, everyone shared the same look.

‘What?’ He mouthed, but Ron just shrugged dismissively.

Hermione cleared her throat then, “Alright, if we can start with this already?”

Parkinson suddenly chuckled, “Get ready to get your head blown, Granger.”

“Pansy.” Malfoy sighed, and the girl quickly mimed zipping her mouth closed.

“Now,” Malfoy began, taking a deep breath as he proceeded, “Everyone, meet my sons; Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion. They traveled back in time in order to save me.”

There was a moment of silence after that as everybody practically dropped their jaw, including Zabini and Parkinson.

"You're bluffing, right?"

“Wha- you told us they were adopted!” shrieked Parkinson while Hermione quickly gathered back her wits, “Traveled back in time?”

“Let me finish first!” stated Malfoy, throwing his gaze to the blank faces around him, Harry included.

He basically felt his brain disconnected.

“Apparently I had fallen ill, cursed by an old magic. The only way to prevent myself from dying was by using my own blood to reverse the curse.”

“Why not just use your blood from your future self, then?” asked Ginny.

“Because papa’s blood from the past is special!” Scorpius chimed in.

“Blood?” Hermione tilted her head, knitting her brows together the way she always does when she tried to pick an information inside her head before she gasped, “Was it Blood Curse?”

Malfoy nodded, pressing his lips together, “I have the same theory too, but I need to be sure.”

“As far as I know, Blood Curse can only be reversed by using the cursed one-” Hermione stopped midway and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy who's cheeks suddenly dusted with pink that made Harry wonder what Scorpius meant by special.

“By using what, ‘Mione?” asked Ron and Hermione coughed into her fist, “I forgot.”

“Come on, that's bollocks!” groaned Parkinson.

“It's not my place to say!” countered Hermione.

Harry watched as they fell into a small argument. Zabini, Ron and Ginny choose to be observers while Malfoy already had Albus on his lap, watching the girls with the same unimpressed look on their faces.

He felt a small hand tightened their grip on him, and looked down to see Scorpius smiling sweetly at him, “Can I sit on your lap, please?"

“Sure, come here.”

Scorpius immediately adjusted himself to Harry, again as if he's been doing it for a long time already. He put his head on Harry's chest as he commented, “It's going to take a while, isn't it?”

Harry can only pat his head softly.

*

A hard smack on his back retrieved him back to reality and he reached a hand to rub the abused spot as he regarded the guilty person with an irritated look. “What's that for?!”

“You've got to stop doing that, mate!”

“Doing what?!”

“Like you're looking into your future, Potter.”  
Harry quickly turned his head around to Zabini he almost got whiplash.

“Shut up, Zabini! No one asked your opinion!” Ron grumbled while the other man just shrugged casually. “You saw it yourself, Weasley. We've been sitting here for almost twenty minutes and not once did Potter talk or even glance at us.”

Harry gave Zabini a glare, “No offense to you, Zabini, but it's my eyes, I can do whatever I want with it.”

Zabini let out an amused smirk, “Ah, I can see where Albus got that mouth of his.” he said cheekily and laughed when Harry got flustered.

Ron groaned aloud, “Harry, no. You can't be serious!”

“What?” said Harry, defensively. “Just look at them!” He pointed, “Look at them and tell me you didn't feel the same.”

When Ron went silent and fidgeting in his spot, Harry rolled his eyes as Zabini snorted, “The least you could do was to defend your statement, Weasley.”

“Well, you tell me then if you didn't feel the same.” said Ron instead, giving Zabini a challenging look.

“If I feel the same, Weasley, it was none of your business.” drawled Zabini.

Ron scoffed at that, “What complete bullshit you are.”

They continue to give each other remarks but Harry’s attention was not on them anymore. He threw his sight to where he looked before; where Hermione, Malfoy and the twins sat together, huddling close with the Book of Old Curses in between them.

The book that they have retrieved earlier from the library.

After a few arguments, and another few arguments about Harry's Invisibility Cloak when Malfoy explained his intention, after Scorpius defended his father saying that he was a huge fan of Harry Potter- _“That's why I know about his Invisibility Cloak!”_ \- when they ( _Ron_ ) have accused Malfoy that it was just his plan to steal Harry's cloak- _“Honestly, Weasley. As if I have nothing better to do.”_ \- that led into another argument because apparently Malfoy was always up to no good just like his name- _“Which of course you know that it means bad faith just like you!”_ \- which led to Albus angrily stomped over to Ron and shouted, _“Shut up, Mr. Weasley or I'll tell your daughter that you're such a prick!”_ \- that led to Malfoy scolding Albus for being rude but it managed to seal Ron's mouth shut and thus, they managed to come up with a plan.

Since they were allowed to the Restricted Section now, they only have to use the Invisibility Cloak on the twins and because of Malfoy’s probation, he decided that it was much safer if the Gryffindors were the one who will retrieve the book with the twins- _“Just in case if someone,”_ here he looked at Ron. _“accused me of planning another world domination.”_

Parkinson had agreed with the plan because _“If there was anyone that they trusted to use the Restricted Section, that would be all of you.”_ \- Zabini had snorted at that but he didn't disagree.

The Slytherins, along with Ginny and Ron- _“Someone needs to keep an eye on them.”-_ will wait at Malfoy and the twins’ room while they execute the plan.

That was an hour ago and now Ginny and Parkinson went to hunt for food, while Harry, Ron and Zabini took their spot next to the bed doing nothing. The small crowd near the fireplace haven't looked up from the book; Hermione jotting down notes on a parchment as Malfoy doing the same. They will read it while discussing and give each other their insights. The twins latch up on their father as usual, Scorpius pointing out what he has read before while Albus agreed.

Harry shook his head as he appraised the black haired boy. Honestly, that kid was such a baby when it came to his father but like an angry little cat when dealing with other people. Scorpius was much more behaved, polite but Harry knew he would not hesitate to do anything for his family, judging from the way he acted around Albus and Malfoy. Hell, he even found a way to cure his father!

“Why are we sitting here, and they're over there?” He asked out loud.

“Because we're just a distraction so let the brains one do the work and we wait.” A voice said, and Harry looked up to Ginny who was giving him a look, both hands were full with plates of food so Harry quickly took the loads from her and placed it down on the floor.

He looked around to see Ron and Zabini already munching down their own food with Parkinson in between them.

“Albus, Scorpius! Come, let's eat!” called Ginny, and the twins immediately perks up at that.

“Sweet, food!” exclaimed Albus, who moved in an instant towards them followed by Scorpius and took his spot next to Ginny whilst Scorpius sat next to Harry.

“Hey, you two! Why don't you take a break for a moment?” called Parkinson over the fireplace but got dismissive waves from both Hermione and Malfoy.

“Don't bother, Aunt Pansy.” said Scorpius, taking a bite of his food, “When papa and Aunt ‘Mione are in that mode, there's nothing can stop them.”

“They work together in the future?” asked Harry curiously and they nodded, “Close friend, even. They work in the same department.”

Albus snorted a laugh, “Remember when dad got a bad hex from a raid and was submitted to St Mungo’s but papa didn't come because Aunt ‘Mione and him was in the middle of a discussion that he said much more important than dad’s tiny scratch.”

With that, the two small boys fell into a fit of laughter while the young adults were looking at them, horrified.

“It was that bad?” asked Harry, when none seemed to have the ability to speak.

“Oh yes,” giggled Scorpius, “Dad always got himself submitted to St Mungo’s because of his work but nothing serious really.” He said, giving Harry a mysterious smile.

Apparently, he was not the only one who saw the smile because he could see the others sharing a look.

“You know,” Parkinson suddenly piped in, “Your papa never told us who's your Dad is.” She said, gesturing to her and Zabini but Harry saw her shared a look with Ginny.

Albus, that calculative little prat managed to catch the exchange. “You're not going to get that part of information from us, Aunt Pansy.” He cheekily said, smirking a little.

Zabini laughed as Ron choked into his food, and Harry reached out quickly to pat his back.

“Honestly, Al. You're going to kill someone one day.” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “What he meant by that was because papa doesn't even know who our dad is!”

“What?!” They exclaimed in unison.

“What do you mean he doesn't know?” asked Parkinson, completely bewildered.

“Oh, papa was not that eager to know who his husband is in the future.” Scorpius shrugged, though a small smirk decorated his face. “He was just trying to help us as much as he can, and make sure that we get what we wanted for coming this far by ourselves.”

They nodded at that, and Harry can't help but stole a glance at Malfoy. The way he concentrated on his task, exchanging words with Hermione. He really did work hard for his twins and promptly reminded that Malfoy was the type of person who would do anything for his family.

“If you don't mind me asking,” Harry heard Ginny start and he quickly turned to them. “What made Malfoy believe that you were his sons from the future?”

Harry could see nodded from the others, and felt himself nodding as well. He has been meaning to ask himself and now he was sure that everyone has been wanting to ask the same question.

The twins give her appreciative smiles, “We've been wondering if one of you will ask that kind of question.” said Scorpius, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

“Well?” Parkinson probed, handing out a napkin to the small boy and he received it with a small thank you. “Your papa was the kind of person who needed proof if you wanted him to believe in something. So, do you have any?”

Somehow, they unconsciously leant forward the twins, peering down at their faces waiting for the answer.

Albus suddenly burst out laughing, and they gave him a questioning look.

“I'm sorry, all of you looked funny!”

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his brother's idiocy. “Headmistress McGonagall herself did the magical signature test on us. She tested it twice, and of course we matched.”

“Right,” said Ron, “I forgot that they were with McGonagall first.”

Harry nodded, agreed. Of course McGonagall will make sure of that first.

“Besides,” Albus suddenly stood up, patting his pockets, “We have another proof!” He announced, pulling out a photo. “Here, you can see it yourself!”

All of them surrounded the photo instantly, eager to take a look.

“Bloody hell!” exclaimed Ron, widening his eyes in disbelief as he looked at the photo. Harry can't blame him, he can hardly believe it himself. It was a photo of an older Malfoy with the twins who seemed much smaller than they were now.

They looked positively happy.

Malfoy looked much better; content, healthy and handsome.

Harry blinked at his last comment.

“I can't believe you really did travel back in time.” Zabini shook his head, curling his lips in amusement.

“We did! We can't believe it ourselves either!” Albus grinned.

“We performed the ritual ourselves!” said Scorpius smugly, lifting his chin upwards that made him look like a tiny Malfoy.

Harry can't help but chuckled, “That was a very brave thing to do.”

They beamed at him.

“How old are you both, anyway?” asked Ginny.

“We're 10!”

“10?!”

“How did you perform those rituals if you don't have wands?!” asked Parkinson, clearly surprised.

“We use dad and papa’s wands of course!” Albus shrugged.

“Blimey, these kids are dangerous!” stated Ron.

“I can tell that both of you have been sneaking around behind your dad.” said Zabini, giving the twins an approving wink.

They giggled.

“Salazar, who the hell is your dad?” huffed Parkinson, “Now I'm dying to know. I mean to create both of you need good genes. Draco got intelligence, so your Dad must possess these-” She suddenly gasped and looked at the twins in horror, “Your dad was a Gryffindor, wasn't he?”

“No way a Gryffindor wanted to marry Malfoy.” scoffed Ron.

“Oh,” said Albus innocently, “But he was a Gryffindor.”

“What?!”

“Now I'm concerned,” Zabini frowned, “Did your papa willingly marry a Gryffindor?”

“That's just insulting!” Ron squared up, “You Slytherin can't be trusted! He might've Imperius that poor bloke!”

Harry had enough.

“Can we just focus at one moment that it's all in the future? Anything can happen!”

They jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst.

“Sorry, Albus, Scorpius. I didn't mean to scare you.”

The twins shook their heads in a forgiving manner and smiled at him.

“And I'm sorry, for my outburst.” He said to the others then.

“You don't have to be sorry, you know.” said Parkinson, seemingly having gotten her wits together. “We only sit here together because of Albus and Scorpius. I can say this is the most civil we've been to each other.”

Ron snorted, “Tell me about it.”

“Well, I say truce for now,” Ginny announced, picking up her pumpkin juice. “We don't want Albus and Scorpius to get scared every time they sit with us.”

The twins grinned at Ginny delightfully.

Zabini shrugged, “Truce then.”

“Truce.” They announced in unison and lifted their own pumpkin juice to clink it together in the middle. Albus and Scorpius laughed as they took a sip of their drink.

Somehow, they managed to fall into a civil conversation, asking the twins questions about their family and the future while the twins answered then in the most mischief way they could be without revealing anything.

Harry bit his lips unconsciously as he continued to observe the twins; horrendous matching hair in black and white-blond, green and grey eyes, and their dad was a Gryffindor.

Malfoy doesn't know who his future husband was but Harry knew he got his own suspicion. It can't be that hard, right?

Sure, maybe there were other blokes who got the same genetic traits but the twins just narrowed it down for them.

A Gryffindor, with black hair and green eyes.  
The twins may be denying it all they want, but with those sly looks, and knowing smirks, going to Harry for comfort when Malfoy got mad, and making themselves at home around Harry- he looked down in time to see Scorpius slipping his hand around Harry's arm and Albus somehow managed to gravitate his way and find a spot next to Harry now, getting himself comfortable.

It can only mean one thing, right?

It was,

It was him.

He was their dad.

Wasn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

“We've found the curse,” Draco heard Granger said as he pulled the blanket over his sleeping twins. Poor boys managed to tire themselves playing games with Blaise, Potter and Weasley. He took a glance at the small group just next to the bed; the food was long gone and now all of them gathered in a circle, each possessing transfigured pillows in their arms. 

Draco heard as Granger continued her explanation, and he let her. He doesn't need to listen to what she had to say as he knew about it already. He then turned to observe his twins, to their rhythmic breath, pinky cheeks decorating their faces as they unconsciously sought each other's hand. 

He smiled, what an adorable sight. They had been the highlight of his day, everyday without fail. Even if Albus can be a nuisance sometimes it gave Draco headache or when Scorpius- wait Scorpius managed to behave himself. Must be coming from his side. He bit his lips to hold back a grin, wondering what kind of traits must his future husband possess for Albus to copy those behaviors of his.

He ran his fingers through Albus’ hair. What a joyful child; both of them were. He reached out to Scorpius, caressing those soft cheeks of his twin. Seeing them like this, Draco thank Merlin that somehow in the future, he had managed to raise his children in a good environment. 

His future husband must be an angel; for accepting Draco into his life, loving and caring for him and the children. He can feel the love radiates from the twins every time they'd mentioned their Dad. Draco can't help but feel his hope for his future brightened.

His twins will soon be going back to where they belong, far out there in future. Back to their real parents, the future him and his husband. Until then, he will wait patiently, and accept everything that he will have to get through to reach up that future later. 

He suddenly felt as if he had been stared at so he turned to the small group again to see Potter was looking straight at him, as if regarding him closely. 

Draco raised an eyebrow at him hoping that it'll intimidate Potter but the git only narrowed his eyes in response.

Draco narrowed his eyes back.

“No way!” Weasley suddenly exclaimed out loud, snapping Draco from their staring contest. He threw his gaze at the ginger git, who was also looking at him now. Everyone is apparently looking at him as if he was some kind of a new specimen. Pansy and Blaise however, looked rather amused.

He regarded them warily, “What?”

“I can't believe it!” said Weasley, eyes wide as saucers. 

“What?” pressed Draco in irritation when they only stared at him stupidly.

“You're-” Weasley pointed at him shakily, and Draco frowned at the git, somehow nervous by his reaction. “I'm what?”

“You're a virgin!” announced Weasley. He noticed Potter promptly turned his head to Weasley in surprise before he turned back to Draco, dropping his jaw in shock. 

Draco felt a hot rush to his face, spreading to his cheek. He stared at Weasley, flustered, as he tried to calm himself down. He can't let them see how much it bothers him now that they know his status.

“I would appreciate it if you didn't shout like a Neanderthal, Weasley. My sons are sleeping.” said Draco calmly, as nonchalant as he could.

“Yes, but you're a bloody virgin!”

Draco presses his lips together, unimpressed. "I'm aware.” He said in a monotone voice.

“Bloody hell!” Weasley gaped, and Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Honestly, I don't see why that's a shock.” 

“Perhaps it was because you were the only one in this room who's actually a virgin?” She Weasley piped up, uncertain.

It took Draco some moment to comprehend her words, and when it did he gasped at the people in front of him. “You're kidding?”

Blaise smiled at him in a reassurance manner, “I hope you know that there was no way me and Pansy are still in that department.”

“I don't mean the two of you.” He waved them away. “I just can't believe-” He stared at the four Gryffindors in front of him. Granger and She Weasley’s faces looked like they had been painted with red, Potter looked rather embarrassed whilst Weasley coughed into his hand.

“How did you manage to find time for those things?” asked Draco, completely dumbfounded. 

Granger cleared her throat, “The war's over, Malfoy.”

Draco can understand her implications. “I see.” He unconsciously sought Potter's face. “All of you?”

He saw Potter shrugged, glancing at She Weasley in a brief moment. Draco bit his lips at that, nodding slowly. Of course, Potter got her by his side. Besides, he's the Saviour of the Wizarding World. He can get anyone he wants. 

Unlike him.

“Draco,” He heard Pansy called, he looked up to her. “Future husband.” She stage whispered and Draco couldn't help but to curl his lips in amusement. Trust Pansy to make him feel better.

“Right.” He said, “As you know, I'm a bit busy during the war and I don't think no one wants to get on with a Death Eater, so.” He lifted a shoulder at them.

“I don't think you're that bad looking.” said She Weasley suddenly. “I mean, I saw some of the students practically drooled over you despite being a Death Eater.”

Weasley gasped at his sister, horrified. “You take that back, I think everyone is scared of him.”

Draco scoffed, “Thank you, Weasley. And you, Ginerva. There's no need for that.”

“But it's true!” She continued, “Ever since Albus and Scorpius were here! Being a father made them want to get on with you.”

Draco wasn't sure what to feel about that.

“He doesn't believe that, you can stop now.” Blaise chuckled, giving Draco a smirk.

Draco wasn't sure what to feel about that too. “Why are we talking about my virginity all of a sudden?”

“That would be my fault.” said Granger sheepishly. “I was just explaining to them about the cure of the Blood Curse that we've been working on.”

Ah, yes.

The blood of virgin.

“Was that why Scorpius said that your blood was special?” Potter jumped in.

Draco sighed, “Yes, apparently the twins did find the cure, using the old way to reverse the curse by making the victims drink a potion brewed with their own pure blood.”

“Virgin blood.” Granger slid in and Draco nodded, “Most of the victims did not survive due to this reason. There was no way they could find their own pure blood unless they travel back in time which was what Albus and Scorpius have done.”

Blaise whistled. “And they found a way for time travel.”

“Brilliant kids.” Weasley shook his head in amazement.

“They must've loved you so much.” said Potter, biting his lips and looking at Draco with those eyes again, as if regarding him closely.

Draco moved his eyes away from the piercing green eyes to his children. “It was a dangerous thing to do; time travel. Scorpius said that they had to find three of my things from this time in order for them to get here.” He said, a bit proud of his children’s intelligence before he realised something. He gasped in horror as he turned to sought for Granger’s eyes. 

“Salazar.” said Draco shakily, struggling for air.

“What's wrong?” asked Potter, alarmed, and ran to catch Draco’s hand without thinking. “Are you alright?”

Pansy and Blaise hot on his tail; Pansy worried face mirrored Blaise while the Weasley siblings stayed on their spot, looking agitated. It took Granger a moment to process Draco’s implications before she hitched a breath, “Oh, Merlin.”

Draco felt his sight getting blurry, and his breath quickened. He then felt someone’s hand on his cheek. “Malfoy, look at me!” 

It was Potter.

“Malfoy, talk to me. What's wrong?”

Draco quickly blinked to focus, and locked his eyes to a pair of green eyes similar to Scorpius. He swallowed as he slowly spoke, “They can't go back without three things from the future.”

"That's ridiculous!" 

“You're meant to say that since they did the ritual with three of your things from this time, they need to have three things from the future to send them back?”

Draco nodded, as he nibbled on his finger and quickly sobered up before anyone saw that nervous habit of his. “They were too focused to get here, so I don't think they were even aware of it.”

All of them wore a pinched look, and Draco took a glance at his twins who were sleeping soundly. “They didn't deserve this.” He whispered softly.

“I'm sure we can find a way.” He heard Potter say, and felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to the man and gave him a small smile, “I hope so.”

The sudden sound of a cleared throat made them jump and quickly pulled away from their sudden close proximity.

“So,” Weasley spoke when silence filled the room. “I think we do have one so far.”

When everyone gave him a clueless look, including Draco - he sighed, “The photo that they brought along, it does count, right?”

“It does count.” said Grangers, giving Weasley an impressive look before she sagged, “But that just one. We need two more.”

“Can't we just go to the future, bring things from there then send Albus and Scorpius back along with your blood?” asked Potter innocently, and Draco was not sure if he wanted to pat his head or give them a good whack. 

“It's not that easy, Potter. Time Travel requires a good amount of your intent for traveling. Albus and Scorpius were desperate enough to get here, that is why the magic allows them to time travel.”

“Also, because their intention did not disturb the balance of magic.” added Granger.

“Was there not any other way?” asked She Weasley, frowning grimly and all eyes turned to Draco and Granger for answers. They shared a look before Granger sighed, “We need to look for it.”

“Alright,” said Potter suddenly, clasping his hands on his knees as he looked at Draco. “I want to know your plan about your blood.”

Draco blinked at him in confusion, but answered. “Granger and I are supposed to see Madam Promfey tomorrow morning to extract my blood. Enough to make a potion that could counter the Curse with several trials. We'll write notes, so Future Granger will know what to do.”

Potter nodded, as he adjusted his glasses, “So, I'm guessing that as soon as you extract your blood, you intend to send Albus and Scorpius back to the future?” 

Draco gave a firm nod at that, biting his lips when he saw Potter knitted his brows together in deep thought. “Do you have anything in mind?”

“Not really.” said Potter, “but if we can count their clothes as future things, then I guess we only need to find another one.”

Draco raised his brows as he stared at Potter. Honestly, he didn't even think of that. That was actually brilliant, but it's not like he's going to say it out loud.

“That's brilliant, Potter.” Blaise nodded in approval. “So, what do we need to do next?”

They looked at Potter in unison, managed to draw an amused smile from the man. “We need to read more about Time Travel, I guess.” He shrugged.

“Can't we just leave that to ‘Mione and Malfoy?” Weasley groaned, and She Weasley immediately whacked his head, “Don't be rude, everyone helps.”

“Right, then let's do it.” said Pansy, grinning excitedly making Draco smile at her. It was nice to see her interested in something.

“What, right now?” asked Weasley again, giving a mild protest as Granger and She Weasley went to him and dragged him off the floor to the door. Pansy and Blaise trailed behind them.

Draco snorted at the ridiculous scene and turned to Potter to see him watching him closely. He blinked at him, “What?”

Potter shook his head, “Nothing. You’re going to stay here with the kids?”

Automatically, Draco sought a hand to caress their heads gently by turn. “Yes, I don't want to leave them alone.”

“Alright.” Potter agreed, “We'll be back soon.” He said and stood up, moving to the door. Before he walked out, he looked over his shoulder to give Draco a reassuring smile. “Don't worry, we can handle this.”

Draco watched him go, stunned. But he can’t fight the warm feelings spreading through his chest.

Why the hell did Potter suddenly look attractive?

\--

Headmistress McGonagall was having her Teatime peacefully in her office when she suddenly felt the familiar air pressure pressing in every direction, that made her straightened up in alarm. She put down her cup gracefully, and carefully ran her eyes through the room, stopping them just in front of her table when she felt a large energy of magic centred in. 

She braced herself and took a deep breath and closed her eyes when things around the room started to rattles and felt the sudden energy of a powerful magic burst throughout the space, just enough to make her grip on her table tightly. 

When the air around the room went back to normal, she slowly exhaled before she opened her eyes to see a warm smile, the faded shape of the famous lightning bolt scar and the familiar green eyes.

“Hello, Professor. It's nice to see you again.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Eat properly, Albus. The food won't disappear if you eat slowly.” said Draco, as he wiped Albus’ face with a napkin. The boy gave him a sheepish grin, taking the napkin in his hand as he slowed down his munching. Scorpius sat next to his other side, having his breakfast in silence. Draco smiled at the adorable sight of his twins.

He had taken his twins to have their breakfast near the Black Lake, and somehow Pansy and Blaise came and joined them with a handful of food in their hands. Not even ten minutes after that, they were joined by the four Gryffindors; Granger and She Weasley’s hands were full with stacks of books while Potter and Weasley brought the food.

“I haven't found any other solution.” said Granger all of a sudden in irritation, closing the book in her hand dramatically. “All of the information led to the same way of travel.” She continued. She opened her mouth to explain more but Draco shook his head at her, pointing at his twins with his eyes. Granger immediately straightened up and shut her mouth, nodding in understanding. She put the book on her side as she reached out for a piece of bread instead.

Draco smiled at her in thankfulness and received a smile in return. He suddenly felt a set of eyes watching him so he lifted his eyes to meet a calculating green eyes. He raised an eyebrow in question which was answered by a set of shrugged and smiled.

Draco tilted his head, perplexed. He decided to let it go.

“So, when are you going to Madam Promfey?” asked Pansy when they had finished their breakfast, and now just lounging around enjoying the sun. She had her hand on Blaise’s hair, stroking them lightly as he peacefully enjoyed his little nap.

“Later.” Draco answered, eyes locked on his twins as they were engrossed with Granger displays of magic. The Weasleys and Potter watch the interaction with interest. He raised an eyebrow when Potter handed his wand to Albus who received it with a large grin, and started to mimic Granger’s hand movement. Draco chuckled when Albus whooped in delight when he managed to copy her.

He waited patiently when he saw Scorpius ran towards him with determination. “Papa!”

“Yes?” asked Draco nonchalantly, as if he didn't know Scorpius’ intention. The small boy moved to wrap his arms around Draco’s neck, kissing his forehead before he slowly asked, “May I borrow you wand, please?”

He shared an amused smile with Pansy, and reached out to swipe the white-blond hair away from covering his green eyes. “May I know what for?”

“Albus-"

“Not fair!” 

Draco suddenly heard a high pitched shouts, before another pair of small arms wrapped around his shoulder, “I want to use Papa’s wand too!”

“Go away, Al.” Scorpius huffed, pinching his brother’s cheek lightly. “I was here first.”

“But I'm older!”

“By five minutes!”

Draco sighed when the twins continued to bicker so he moved to wrap his hands around his twins, “Whoever kisses me first, can have the wand.”

Never once Draco got attacked with kisses that fast in his life. He laughed when the twins kiss him wherever they can reach, complete with a smooching sound. He replied by giving them kisses back. 

“Dra- Draco.” Pansy suddenly slapped his knee rapidly, and he stopped to see that everyone had frozen as they stared dumbfounded at Draco’s back, even Blaise had woken up from his nap. That was when Draco realised of the shadow looming behind him. He quickly turned around and looked up to see a man; possessing the most unimpressed look Draco ever saw as the man crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at him - no, not at him but at his twins.

“Boys.” The man slowly spoke in a deep voice that sent chills up to Draco’s spine. He gulped.  
It took a moment of staring when his twins suddenly squeaked and tightened their grip on Draco.

“D-Dad?!”

\---

“That's your husband?” asked Parkinson.

They have been watching the little family from afar; the man has taken the twins a little further than where they gather to ‘talk' but from where Harry can see, it was more of a scolding.

He saw from the corner of his eye as Malfoy shifted in his spot with an unreadable look on his face. “How should I know, Pans. I've never met him, remember?”

“Yes, but it's a little bizarre, isn't it? That's your freaking husband.”

“Stop that, Pans.”

“Well, at least he's good looking.” Zabini nodded in approval. Malfoy scoffed.

“How on earth did you manage to find a man like that?” asked Parkinson, her voice dripping with amazement.

Malfoy frowned in annoyance, though there was some pink dust appearing on his cheeks. “I'll tell you once I meet him later in the future.”

“He doesn't look like Harry though.” Ron commented suddenly and they simultaneously turned to him in disbelief - Malfoy looked horrified. “What, I know all of you were thinking the same thing.”

“But we didn't say it out loud.” Hermione gave him a pointed look.

“And never once I thought Potter as the father of my children!” said Malfoy incredulously.

Harry frowned at him. “Now, that's ridiculous. Don't you dare say you never thought about it. Black hair, green eyes. Who else got that if it was not me?”

“My husband.” answered Malfoy smartly, making Harry grits his teeth in annoyance. 

“You-"

“Stop it!” Ginny hissed. “Here they come.”

They unconsciously straightened up in unison as the man stride confidently towards them with the twins by his side, faces beaming with happiness and relief.

Harry suddenly felt like something twisted in his chest, it felt like a disappointment. From the moment the twins have spoken to him, he has already been adjusting the idea that the twins might really be his children in the future. Doesn't matter that Malfoy might be his future husband, it was all in the future after all. But now, seeing the evidence with his own two eyes that this man was clearly not the older version of him, he felt like someone just splashed a bucket of cold water to his face. Waking him up from his daydream.

He swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth as the man reached them and drew a good natured smile on his face. The man's gaze fell on each one of them, and Harry can't help but notice there's a twinkle in those - dear Merlin, his eyes were green. They stopped on Harry, there was something in those eyes that made him unconsciously gulp. He can literally feel the man's magic, so powerful that he was sure the others can feel them too. 

The man drew a fond smile when his gaze fell on Malfoy, making the white-blond haired flushed attractively. Harry bit the inside of his cheek.

“Hello,” The man greeted. His voice was deep and strong as an easy smile played on his lips. “I'm Henry.” He said, his nose flared as if he was trying his best not to laugh.

Harry blinked in confusion at the sight.

“Thank you for taking care of my sons while they were here, and I'm really sorry for any inconvenience that they have caused all of you.” said Henry kindly, stroking the twins head gently. 

All of them look to one another, sharing hesitated looks. A sudden jab on his side startled him, and he turned to see Hermione giving him a firm look, urging him to do something. He unsurely cleared his throat, “They've been wonderful to us. Great kids.”

Great kids?

As if he can't be pathetic enough.

Henry chuckled as he stepped forward to extend his hand, “Harry Potter, I assumed?” 

“That's me.” Harry immediately took the hand in his, and the man gave them a strong shake Harry almost stumbled to his feet. “You can call me Harry.” 

Henry crooked an amused smile, “Of course.”

A sudden pair of delighted laughs from the twins grabbed their attention. Albus had his hand on his stomach while Scorpius went to cover his mouth. 

“Dad, You're being ridiculous!” Albus giggled, and Henry snorted, “Shut up, brat. This is your fault.”

Harry blinked.

“You've got to admit that you're impressed with us, Dad.” said Scorpius easily, giving them a bright smile.

Henry shook his head, turning to give Harry a pointed look, “See what I had to suffer everyday?”

Harry cracked a grin, “I can imagine.”

Henry goes to slap his shoulder, smiling widely. “Well, soon you don't have to imagine.”

Harry tilted his head, perplexed. “What do yo-"

“Anyway!” Henry cut brightly, “I assumed that there's a plan already?” He looked at them, searching for their faces and stopped at Malfoy. He mischievously made his way to him, the twins giggled but stayed on their spot to give their dad and papa some space. The rest of them move to gather around Harry. Ginny had her hand locked with Parkinson, faces filled with excitement to see the interaction.

Malfoy seemed to be nailed to the ground, standing like a statue. Harry watched as Malfoy swallowed when Henry halted in front of him.

“Hello, Draco.” greeted Henry, smiling gently.

“He- Hello.” greeted Malfoy back, tongue tied - he fucking tongue tied and Harry had never saw him getting tongue tied because of a stranger before. 

Henry softly laughed, but Harry can see that the man felt overwhelmed to be standing in front of Malfoy. It promptly reminded him that Malfoy had fallen ill in the future and probably, it has been a long time for Henry to even see the light in those grey eyes.

Both of them stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Malfoy suddenly blinked, drawing a small frown on his features as he turned to steal a glance at Harry and back to stare at Henry again.

Henry curved a mysterious smile, stepping closer to Malfoy and whispered something to his ear - something private that managed to make Malfoy flustered, red from his face to his ears.  
Malfoy lean away, gazing over Henry's face searching for something making the older man chuckled. 

“You don't have to figure it now, don't want to hurt that pretty head of yours.” Henry grinned, patting the white-blond head. 

“Dad, stop flirting with papa.” called Albus, rolling his eyes. Scorpius turned to give Harry a pointed look, “See what we have to suffer everyday?”

Harry chuckled at the boy's expression, sharing a look with Ron who replied with an unsure smile. 

“Nonsense!” Henry laughed, swinging a hand over Malfoy’s shoulder and dragging him towards them. “He's my husband - well, not yet but there's no harm flirting with your own husband. You boys are just jealous.”

Malfoy bit his lips, wide eyes locking with his friends looking hesitant to even say anything. He looked like a walking tree, too stiff to be in Henry's arm.

“Well, where are you boys staying? I'm tired, these travelling things wore me out.” said Henry, yawning widely.

The twins skipped next to their parents - Harry was not sure what to feel about that - but suddenly Scorpius made a turn and went to him and grabbed his hand, smiling up to him. Harry caressed his head in return.

“We stay with papa, we go to our own room!” Albus announced.

“Wonderful! We'll be sharing a room then.” Henry grinned at Malfoy who spluttered, “Wo- Won’t that be inappropriate?”

“If you're worried that I might taint your blood, you don't have to worry.” Henry grinned, before he wiggled his eyebrows. “Even though it tempts me so much.”

Malfoy stopped dead on this track, gaping as Henry laughed aloud. Zabini, Parkinson and Ginny follow his action - even Hermione cracked an amused smile while Ron looks mortified.

“Dad.” Scorpius sighed, and Albus shook his head. 

“Come on, boys. Show me the way!” Henry sent Malfoy a wink before he started to walk, marching forward. “Let's have our discussion in our room.” He said then, gesturing to all of them. 

Scorpius tugged at Harry's hand, asking for permission as Albus already on his dad's tail. Harry fondly smiled at the small boy, nodding to him to follow his dad. Scorpius grinned and raced off to his twin and dad.

Parkinson and Ginny shared an excited grin and they quickly ran towards the older man, and Hermione cleared her throat. “I need to speak with Henry, for research purposes.” She said, hurriedly following the two girls’ steps.

Ron dropped his jaw in disbelief, “One old man and they act like he's a bloody Merlin himself.”

“He's quite a handsome old man after all.” Zabini commented. “You sure are on your luck, Draco.”  
Malfoy sniffed, and wrinkled his nose. His face flamed red, “Shut up, Blaise.”

Harry frowned at the man's sudden shy behaviour. “Well, let's hurry up. Don't want to get your husband waiting.”

“Indeed!” said Zabini, already walking and dragging Malfoy with him. “Let's save him before the girls swallows him down.”

“What?” Ron gasped, “Oh no, that can't happen! Come on, Harry.” He marched, just behind the two Slytherins and Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

He suddenly felt like he had been neglected.

*

Their discussion went well. Harry was really impressed with the way Henry's mind worked; giving input when they had doubts about their plan, guiding them to make sure their plan would be successful. 

It was after dinner, and Harry can't believe that they had spent their day mostly in Malfoy’s room. 

“I went up to check on them when all I saw was our wands, on the floor.” said Henry, giving the twins an unimpressed look. He received identical sheepish smiles making the older man scoffed. “I can't wait until papa hears about this.”

“No!” The twins exclaimed in horror.

Henry snorted, “That's your punishment for not telling me about your plan.”

“But it was supposed to be a pleasant surprise.” Albus pouted. 

Malfoy, who was sitting next to the twins, patted the small boy’s head softly, “It was a very pleasant surprise, Albus.”

“Darling, don't encourage him.” sighed Henry. 

Malfoy just dismissed him with a wave, though his cheeks were pink. “I think they were rather clever for thinking up the solution.”

Henry shook his head slowly and gave him a fond smile, “You always know what to say, I can't even disagree with them.”

Harry felt like he was watching a private moment when they started to stare at each other. He turned to look for Ron's eyes but his friend had his eyes on Henry with a little frown. He nudged Ron, and raised an eyebrow when his friend turned to him. 

“What's wrong?” he asked, and Ron bit his lips, tilting his head as he regarded Harry carefully enough to make him shift uncomfortably. “What?”

“Henry looks familiar, don't you think?”

Harry frowned, “What makes you say that?”

“Nothing.” Ron shrugged, “It's just, there was something familiar about him.”

“You think so too?” Zabini suddenly leaned to both of them, while his eyes on Henry. “He does seem familiar, doesn't he?”

“I think he's on glamour.” whispered Hermione, slipping in between Harry and Ron. 

“I agree with you.” Ginny piped in then, dragging Parkinson with her. “And his name is Henry-”

“-which of course meant something.” Parkinson continued, wiggling her brows. “Don't you think so, Potter?” She looked at him with an expectant look, followed by the others.

Harry frowned at them, not quite catching the meaning behind their words. He had a hunch, but they can't mean what Harry think they meant, right?

He decided to play dumb, and narrowed his eyes at them. “I don't understand why all of you are too fascinated with Malfoy’s husband.”

“We-"

“What are you lot talking about?” Malfoy came in, cutting Hermione words and Harry mentally thanked him.

“Draco!” Parkinson perked up, smiling at him. “Where's Henry?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow but answered, “With the kids.” He pointed, “Said he wanted to talk to them in private.”

They followed his pointed finger, and watched as Henry was in a deep discussion with his sons, gathering them closer to him. The twins giggled and nodded at everything their Dad said. Henry put his hand on Scorpius’ shoulder, nodding to their direction and the boy immediately leap away and ran straight to Harry’s lap.

“Mr. Potter!” He beamed suspiciously, showing his gummy smile as he wrapped his hand around Harry's neck. Harry warily eyed him, “Yes, Scorpius.”

The boy grinned, “We were wondering if we can sleep with you tonight.”

“We?” asked Malfoy next to him, huffing loudly when Albus suddenly jumped to him. “Me and Scorpius!”

Harry raised his brows, sharing a perplexed look with his friends, “May I ask why?”

“Just because!” Scorpius grinned, playing with the small hair around Harry's neck. He gave the small boy a sceptical look, “Why so sudden?”

“Can't we?” asked Albus, peering to Harry with wide innocent eyes, which instantly copied by Scorpius.

“I- I guess if you insist,” Harry swallowed, defenses crumbled down at the sight of the twins. 

“Great!” The twins delightfully beamed. “Let's go now!” Scorpius scrambled off Harry's lap, pulling his hand to stand up.

“But what about me?” Malfoy asked, frowning when Albus moved to take Harry's free hand.

“Ah,” Henry grinned, waltzing closer to Malfoy and draped his hand around his shoulder. “You're going to stay here, with me.”

“What?!” Malfoy squeaked, whereas Harry involuntarily shouted it out of surprise.

“You lot can go now.” Henry shooed, gesturing to the rest of them to evacuate the room. 

They obediently move, sending each other a mixed look; where Zabini, Parkinson, and Ginny were amused, Hermione and Ron looked rather bemused by the situation and Harry doesn't know what to feel.

He let himself dragged by the twins, looking over his shoulder to see Malfoy already has his eyes on him, panicked. Harry forced himself to stop, making sure his grip on the twins secure and safe when they stumbled upon their feet by the abrupt change of pace. 

Harry brought his eyes to meet Henry who had his steady eyes on them. Harry drew a small frown as he addressed the older man. “Perhaps Malfoy can stay in my room too? To give you a space for yourself?”

Malfoy who heard the words, instantly nodding his head. “Yes, yes. I can do that. You can have the room all by yourself, Henry.”

“Nonsense!” said Henry, and he had the audacity to smirk at Harry before he turned to Malfoy. “I need you to stay with me tonight.”

Malfoy squeaked. 

Harry frowned even more.

Henry raised an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes when he saw the look on Harry's face. “Oh, please. Spare your Saviour trait on me, I won't do anything unpleasant to Draco. He's my husband for Merlin’s sake.” 

“Come on, Harry.” called Hermione, as she waited at the door along with the others. “Perhaps there was something that Henry needed to discuss with Draco.”

“Precisely.” Henry smiled.

Harry hesitated, but a tug from the twins managed to move his leg further down the door. He sent Malfoy one last look, giving him a reassurance smile before the door closed by Henry, and Harry heavily dragged his feet to follow his friends, with Malfoy’s tight smile imprinted in his mind. 

"You don't have to worry," said Albus, tugging his hand and smiled when Harry looked down to him as they walked behind the others. "You can trust our dad, he won't do anything unpleasant to papa."

"Yes," supported Scorpius, "Well, hopefully not anyway." he said with a small frown, peeking to his brother. "It's dad, after all." 

Harry saw him give his brother a knowing look, a look that didn't sit well in his stomach. Worsen when Albus blinked, and twisted his face in a grimace as if something just occurred to him.

"Right," sniffed Albus, "Let's just hope dad will do as planned."

"What plan?" asked Harry.

"He doesn't tell." answered Albus, "Something about papa's body." he shrugged, dismissive.

"Al, you're not helping!" exclaimed Scorpius, and scolded more but Harry didn't pay them any attention anymore. His mind was already full with the possibilities about what Henry would do with Malfoy's body.

And he didn't like it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco waited anxiously as Henry closed the door. It was not that he was scared of the older man, it was more of an overwhelming feeling. He can't help but feel nervous around the man, like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

Henry turned, and gave Draco a fond smile which he returned stiffly.

Henry chuckled.

“You don't have to be scared of me, Draco.”

“I'm not scared.” replied Draco, and he should be proud that he managed to say it calmly. “I'm just nervous.”

“You don't have to.” Henry smiled, approaching slowly. “You're safe with me.” He said kindly, but Draco remained stiff in front of him.

“Seriously, Draco. I'm not going to do anything to you. There was a reason why I sent our boys to stay with your friends.” explained Henry, carefully placing a hand on Draco’s arm.

Draco tilted his head at the older man, perplexed. “A reason?”

“Yes, Draco.” said Henry, before he took a deep breath - with the familiarity that Draco can't put a finger to - and locked his earnest green eyes with Draco. “Do you trust me?”

In an instant, Draco felt like he was being sucked into those eyes, he can't look away. As he stared into the older man's eyes, he could see the sincerity behind them, he felt safe, and Draco knew he could trust this man with his life.

This was Henry, after all.

His husband, who he will spend his lifetime with in the future, who shared beautiful children together with him, and the person who would do anything for him and his children.

He softened his gaze, and nodded. “Yes, I trust you.”

Henry’s eyes sparkled in relief as he stepped away from Draco. He then clasped his hands together and grinned excitedly.

“Great. Please strip for me.”

It took a few moments for Draco to comprehend the man's words.

“I beg your pardon?!” Draco can feel his eyes bulge out, staring at Henry astonishingly. He unconsciously raised his hands to put them protectively in front of his chest, giving the older man a stinky eye.

Henry had the audacity to burst out laughing gleefully.

Draco can't say he shared the same sentiment.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh.” said Henry once he calmed down. “Your face was just adorable. I can't help it.”

“I'm glad I amused you.” Draco grumbled, slightly annoyed.

Henry only let out soft chuckles. “Again, I'm sorry but I really do need you to strip.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “What for?”

Henry bit his lips as he regarded Draco, and shrugged easily. “Well, I need to check your body actually.”

“My body?”

“We have a theory that there might be a possibility that the curse might've been casted on you since after the war.” explained Henry, as he turned serious. “The healer said that the curse has been slowly poisoning your blood for a long time but we haven't got the real timeline of when the curse was casted. However, there was a huge possibility that someone may have casted them on you around this timeline."

Draco turned pale. “Y-You’re meant to say that there's a possibility that- that right now, I'm cursed?” His voice hitched at the end, chill spreading through his body.

“Just a possibility.” said Henry softly, carefully reaching out to place a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “That was the reason why I want to check your body. Properly, thoroughly, if I may.”

Draco felt a little bit light headed as he gave Henry a mindless nod, “Al- alright then.” He shakily breathed, eyes blank as he tried to process Henry's words.

“I need you to undress, Draco.”

He dragged his unfocused eyes to Henry, and the brain slowly interpreted Henry's instruction. “Undress?”

Henry chuckled, lifting his hand to pat his head. “I know it's a shock for you but you don't have to be afraid, I'm here.”

As if those words were magical, Draco took a deep breath as he nodded again before he slowly peeled his clothes off one by one. He rested his eyes to the wall, occasionally locked them with Henry who simply gave him a reassuring smile, picking up Draco’s scattered clothes and folding them nicely before he put them aside.

“Uh.”

Henry looked up as Draco stopped on his underpants. “Do I need to take this off too?” He asked, trying to tame down the flush of red that was slowly creeping up his face. Merlin, but he has never been fully naked in front of anyone before.

“Ah.” Henry grinned, full of amusement that got Draco narrowed his eyes warily. “You can leave those on. You might lose your virginity sooner if you take it off.”

Draco gaped, unconsciously inching away from Henry as he stared at the older man incredulously. His action however, managed to make Henry laugh out loud, throwing back his head and he put his hands on his stomach.

“Merlin, you're such a vulgar. I can't believe I'm going to marry you!” Draco blurted out, slapping his mouth when he realised his chosen words. Henry, bless his heart, only gives Draco a coy smile.

“But you're feeling better now, right?”

Draco stopped, and stared at Henry. Blush when he realised he was feeling much better than before - less tense, less anxious. Not that he is going to give Henry the satisfaction.

“I supposed.” He sniffed, crossing his arms together, as he threw his gaze elsewhere. He heard the older man chuckled, and saw from peripheral vision as Henry stepped closer to him.

“Well then, are you ready now?”

Draco swallowed, willing himself to calm down when the sudden words made him feel agitated. “I'm ready.”

“Good. I want you to relax.” said Henry, cupping Draco’s face so they can look at each other's eyes. “Remember, I won't do anything that will displease you. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you.” Draco answered in a heartbeat.  
He received a brilliant smile from Henry. “That's my sweetheart.” The older man released Draco’s face as he stepped back, pulling out his wand from his back pocket and Draco took a deep breath as Henry pointed the wand at him. “I'll start from your right toe, followed by the left, both of your calves and up till your fingertips.”

Draco nodded, and closed his eyes.

“Do your worse.”

Henry gave an amused laugh before a cool hand touch his right leg made him gasped. A foreign incantation of spells was heard then, as warm magic washes over him gently, making him shiver down his spine. He felt Henry's fingers touch every bit of his skin like a butterfly, slowly but surely as he inspected every inch of him. He savoured the warm feeling spread through his body, unaware of the hand that was slowly climbing up his body until he let out an accidental moan when Henry's hand touched his inner thigh.

He opened his eyes in shock and looked down to Henry in an instant to see that the older man already got his eyes on him in surprise.

“I- over there, I- I'm sensitive."

Henry stared at him blankly, eyes turned glassy before he gave a dejected chuckle, and whispered, “I know.”

His voice sound as if he was in pain, and longing at the same time that somehow it hurts Draco when Henry bowed down to hide his face. Draco bit his lips, bending down to carefully cradled the older man's face and tilted his head up to face him.

“Henry.”

Glassy green eyes focused on grey, and Draco drew a soft smile for the man. “Do you miss your husband?”

“So much, it hurts.”

Draco’s heart clenched seeing Henry's devastated face. It must be hard for the older man to keep on a cheerful facade when his heart was torn open every second he was away from his husband.

“Henry.” whispered Draco, so soft, so delicate that he got Henry to gasp. Draco can't help but give the man a fond look. “We're going to be okay. You're going to save your husband and I know this because you're here, and you're going to save me. I won't leave you.”

Henry's brow furrowed, his eyes full of intensity that it caught Draco off guard when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss.

He squeaked and closed his eyes tightly, unintentionally tightening his grip on Henry's face. He felt Henry's hand mirrored his action by tightening their grip on his thigh, calluses palm brushing his skin that got him to moan, legs trembling involuntarily making him lose his balance and stumbled into Henry's lap.

Henry yelped, a hand automatically wrapped around Draco’s waist while the other quickly dropped to the floor to prevent them from falling,

And that was how Harry Potter found them.

\---

"Blimey, Scorp!" huffed Albus, scrambling for his dad's Marauder's Map from Scorpius under the Cloak, "You had one job!"

The four Gryffindors and the two Slytherins have been on their separated way after they left papa's room, and naturally, they have followed their dad to the Gryffindor tower, claiming they were tired when they arrived at the common room, aware that the attention was instantly on them the moment they stepped inside the portrait hole. Their dad agreed, and led them to his shared room whilst his three friends waited in the common room to have more discussion as aunt Hermione had said. Albus repressed a grin when he saw uncle Ron's mortified face, poor him.

The luck was on their side as the room was empty the moment they stepped in, though they were amazed to see the whole space clearly screamed a room shared by boys. As soon as their dad stepped out, Albus immediately went to guard the door claiming that he'd done a better job at guarding their dad which left Scorpius to search for their dad's Map, taking too much time for their dad's bed was messy, his things were literally everywhere.

"Dad's coming!" squeaked Albus all of a sudden that got Scorpius to panic, jumping for the Invisibility Cloak in an instant once he saw it and draped it over himself just in time as their younger dad walked in with a troubled look.

"Da- uh, Mr. Potter!" said Albus too loudly than necessary with a terrible wide smile.

Their younger dad stopped at that, blinking at Albus in a questioning manner as he asked, "Where's Scorpius?"

"Loo!" answered Albus. "What happened, do you need anything?"

Scorpius went rigidly still as the older man walked to his bed, stiffly moved out of the older man's range with Albus on his tail doing a terrible job at stalling the man away.

"I need to look for something," said their younger dad, as he started to peek around his bed.

"I can help!" offered Albus, too eager for his own good.

Their younger dad smiled even as his face was dreaded with worry. "Alright, there was an old parchment somewhere and we need to find it. Can you do that?"

"I can!" exclaimed Albus with too much enthusiasm as he started to mimic their dad's movement, peeking around the place as his eyes darted around to look for Scorpius.

Scorpius, on his part, immediately moved and continued his mission, trying hard to make sure he found it before their dad now that he was looking for it too, just like what their older dad had predicted. If he found it first, and looked into the Map, their older dad's identity will be revealed and it causes more problems than necessary.

Scorpius repressed a yelp when he saw their younger dad grabbed a pillow, lifted it up revealing the old parchment that was tucked innocently just on the corner of the bed, right on where he was currently standing, thank Merlin it was away from their dad's view. He carefully reached out, slipped out a hand and tugged it off, and quickly hid it under the Cloak as he quickly moved to the other side of the room, and stood still, leaving his twin brother to deal with their dad.

"I didn't see any old parchment," commented Albus, far too relieved as he faked a worried look.

"Yea," replied their younger dad mindlessly, biting his lips and he frowned hard. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and sighed desperately. He turned to Albus then. "I need to go somewhere, Albus. Can you stay here with Scorpius?"

It was the tone that their dad had always used when he was about to go on a dangerous mission. He would always talk to them before he left, explaining that he had to be away for several days. Usually when their dad was in this mode, they know better than to ask many questions. There was this expression on his face; where there was a crease on his forehead and a stern look on his face when something was occupying his mind. Though it looked intimidating for other people, Albus can't help but think it was admirable, because he knew that their dad would always give his best on everything he did.

That tone also indicated that the person who will be on the receiving end would experience a great deal of justice. It didn't sit well with Albus to know that the person would be their older dad, even though he was pretty sure that their older dad was very much capable of defending himself.

"I will." said Albus easily, and their younger dad gave him a nod, pet his head before he walked out the room with a purposeful stride, closing the door behind.

Albus sought his twin brother in instant as soon as their dad was out of sight.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Scorpius, giving his brother a disbelief look. "You were the one who had insisted on looking after dad, while I went and took the Map and you blame me? You were the one who lost him!"

"It was not my fault he went and disappeared." protested Albus, spreading the Map in between them as they work under the Cloak, "Besides, has you seen his face, he was about to murder someone."

"Dad would never murder someone, idiot."

"Whatever, come on."

Scorpius gave an annoyed sigh, taking out the wand that they had nicked from their papa and tapped on the Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

They waited for the Map to appear, eyes immediately sought for their dad's name and cringe in an instant when they saw where he was headed.

"Well I guess it's not our problem, anymore?" said Albus, unsure as he watched their younger dad's dot was already halfway towards the room where their older dad and papa were. "Merlin, it's giving me a headache."

"What is?"

"Older dad, younger dad." said Albus.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh. "What made you think it didn't give me a headache, I had to choose where to go when they stood in the same room."

"He's handsome isn't he, younger dad." commented Albus.

"He is," nodded Scorpius, before giving his brother a disapproval look. "But that doesn't mean it gave you an excuse to be rude to him."

"What do you expect," said Albus, rolling his eyes, having an idea of what his brother was implying. "I'm part Malfoy, it's my job to annoy Potter."

It drew a snort from Scorpius, shaking his head at his brother's logic. "You're an idiot."

"Albus, Scorpius!"

They stood still when they heard aunt Hermione’s voice, and quickly tugged the Cloak off them as Scorpius moved to put the Cloak back in the trunk and Albus worked to deactivate the Map. They simultaneously jumped in their dad's bed, scrambling themselves under the blanket and feigned a sleep just in time as the door was opened.

"They were asleep," said aunt Ginny, voice was heard from the door.

"They are," agreed aunt Hermione, and Albus felt the bed dipped by her weight when she sat herself. "Let them be, they must be really tired."

They waited until the door was closed, and let a few minutes passed by before they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Scorpius.

"Nothing." replied Albus. "It's not our problem anymore."

\---

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape as he stared at the scene in front of him in disbelief. Malfoy was half naked, pale skin on display sprawling on top of Henry in a very compromised position. It was the sight of Draco and Henry lip locking that got Harry to move as he marched at the two men hastily, heart twisting with a foreign feelings as he took a grip on Draco’s bicep, and yanked him backwards making the white-blond haired collided to his chest.

“Potter!” Malfoy gasped, face flushed red as he looked up to Harry with a surprised look.

Harry ignored him, looking past Malfoy to send Henry a death glare. “You said you won't do anything to him!” He barked.

Henry touched his lips with his thumb, eyeing Harry with a look as if he was caught doing something bad. “I don't know what you're talking about, we didn't do anything.”

“You were harassing him!”

Henry scoffed, picking up himself from the floor and patting the dirt off his clothes. “I didn't harass him, it was an accident.”

“Oh, do tell!” Harry growled, “I saw you two with my own two eyes! You got him naked for you!”

“Potter…”

Harry turned to Malfoy, who was still looking up to him helplessly. “Are you okay? Did he touch you inappropriately?”

“Oh, please.” Henry sneered at the background.

“No, I'm fine.” said Malfoy, “Really.” He emphasized when Harry sent him a doubt look. “He didn't do anything to me, it was an accident.”

“Told ya.”

“Shut up.” Harry hissed at the older man, annoyed with the smug face that was presented to him.

“Honestly, _Potter_.” Henry spat, a perfect copy of the way Malfoy once did that got Harry to frown for the sudden reminder that the older man was Malfoy’s _husband_ in the future later. Perhaps he deserved to touch and hold Malfoy whatever he wanted to but they were not married yet in this timeline, and hell if Harry would let the older man do what he wants.

“Listen, Henry. I don't care if you were his husband or not, you won't be touching Malfoy whatever you want. I won't let you.”

“Like I said,” said Henry casually, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms. “I didn't and I won't do anything to displeased Draco.”

Harry frowned.

Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Merlin, I didn't know I was such a- ah, anyway, I don't know what got you so worked up. It's not like it was you that I was touching.”

“You-"

“Can we please settle down for a moment?” Malfoy loudly interrupted, stepping away from Harry as he went to pick his robes and covered half naked body. “Honestly, both of you, stop acting like children!”

“He started it first.” Henry grumbled.

“Henry.” Malfoy warned, making the older man to huffed in irritation and Harry throw a smug face. “Potter, you too.”

“What?” Harry gaped, “He started it first!”

“Doesn't matter. Stand down, both of you.”  
Henry snickered, and Harry sent him a death glare.

Malfoy sighed at the both of them, pinching the bridge of his nose before he straightened up and regards Harry. “Now, Potter. May I know why you are here?”

“Ah.” Harry suddenly felt exposed, when two pairs of eyes locked onto him. Godric, what would Malfoy say if he told him that Harry got worried over him? It's not like he can freely say; “Oh, it's nothing. It's just, I kind of worried that Henry would do things to you, so I went to look for my Marauder’s Map- you know, so I can watch over you but it seemed that I lost that bloody piece of parchment, and I'm dying to know if you're okay so that's why I'm here.”

Merlin, that would be embarrassing.

“Potter?”

He snapped out, and looked up to Malfoy’s expectant face. “Uh, well- I uh, I just-"

“Oh, out with it!” Henry shouted, startling Harry making him blurted out; “I wanted to see if you're okay!”

It took a moment of embarrassment for Harry when Malfoy finally reacted. “You're... worried about me?”

“I mean- you're practically left alone with a stranger-"

“I'm his husband!”

“-and I just wanted to see if you were unharmed, you know, just wondering if you were doing okay.”

“Merlin, you're helpless. I can't believe I was such- You don't have to be worried, Harry.” Henry sighed, exasperated. “Draco’s in a good hand. Aren't you, Draco?”

“Draco?”

Harry, who was looking down while playing with his fingers the entire time, looked up hearing the uncertainty in the older man's voice. He blinked when he saw Malfoy was facing the open window, face flushed with red down to his neck, spreading to his exposed chest that got Harry to flustered, heat creeping up his cheeks.

Malfoy, looked mesmerizing, somehow.

“Merlin’s beard.” Henry groaned, “I see what they were talking about now.”

“What?” Harry snapped, reluctantly tore his gaze off Malfoy to look at Henry who had his eyes trained on the both of them with a slight resignation on his face.

“Nothing.” Henry quickly waved him dismissively, “You, young people won't understand.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Malfoy, seemingly back to himself, face free from pinky dust.

“Don't mind me, dear. It was nothing.” said Henry sweetly, and Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Well then, do you think we can continue?” Malfoy tilted his head in a questioning manner, and Henry nodded his head in an instant. "Of course! I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's fine." Malfoy flushed suddenly, clearing his throat. "Are you feeling better now?"

Henry sheepishly smiled, a sudden pink colouring his cheek lightly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I feel better now. Thank you, and uh, I'm sorry for you know, that."

"It's- It's fine."

Now they acted like lovers who were newly formed. Harry snorted, "So, may I ask why Malfoy was half naked?"

"That's none of your business." Henry turned to him with an unimpressed look. "You may go now, you're not needed. As you can see with your own two eyes, Draco is perfectly fine." He shooed Harry away, much to his annoyance.

"Not in a million years." Harry replied, tilting his head up in a challenging manner. "You need to be supervised. Merlin's knows what else is going to happen if you're not supervised."

There’s a moment of silence before Henry burst out laughing, bending down as he clutched on his stomach. Harry shared a look with Malfoy, both don't know what to comprehend of what to do with the older man.

"I'm sorry." Henry took a desperate breath, wiping away the tears formed around his eyes. "Oh dear, I understand why Draco used to hate you so much. Godric! It was so bad to hear it from someone else, now I have to see it myself!"

Harry stared openly at the older man with bewilderment, convinced that he finally lost it. He noticed Malfoy stepped closer to him, inch by inch until he was practically glued to Harry's back.

"I didn't know my illness would affect him this much."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the grey coloured eyes already pinned to him. He mentally swallowed. "Perhaps your choice of a husband was wrong."

"Don't be an imbecile, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes, "He's a sweetheart, and you know it."

"Well, perhaps. One way or another." Harry shrugged. "Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

"I am sure, Potter." Malfoy gave him a look. "Merlin, you're such a mother hen."

"Hey!" said Harry, protesting. "I just want to make sure you were fine."

"And for the hundredth time, I am." said Malfoy, placing a hand on his arm gently. "Thank you for looking out for me." he smiled.

Harry felt warmth spreading through his cheek by the sudden appearance of the soft smile. He blinked rapidly, pushing up his glasses to cover up his embarrassment. "It's- It's fine. I would do that to everyone."

"I know." replied Malfoy, though his smile dimmed a little bit and Harry felt wrong-footed somehow.

"I mean, not everyone but only those who are in need-"

"Potter." interject Malfoy, with a small genuine smile back on display. "I understand."

Harry sighed in relief, and scratched his head as he matched Malfoy's smile.

"If you two were done flirting?"

Henry's voice called and they turned to him simultaneously. The older man has already leant against the wall, assessing both of them with a bored look.

"Why, are you jealous?" Harry can't help but ask in a cheeky manner.

Henry snorted and rolled his eyes. "As if I would be jealous of you."

Malfoy heaved a deep sigh move to stand in between the two of them. He propped his hands on his waist, sending both Henry and Harry a warning look. "Rule number one: if one picked a fight, the other must not fight back."

"I thought rule number one was 'no groping in public'?" said Henry out of nowhere.

Malfoy and Harry stared at him incredulously.

"Sorry, wrong rule." Henry coughed, though there was amusement twinkled in his eyes.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, no picking fight from the both of you."

"And if we broke the rule?" asked Harry, looking past Malfoy to observe the older man who got his eyes pinned on him in a challenging manner. He narrowed his eyes at the man, annoyed.

"Then I will exclude the two of you from this plan." stated Malfoy with a finality.

"Wha- you can't do that!" Harry gaped at the white-blond haired man who has his arms crossed together, lips pressed as if daring anyone that would disagree with his words.

"I just did." said Malfoy.

"He's impossible! You know I can't stand him!" Harry marched towards Malfoy, receiving an unimpressed look from the other.

"Then I suggest you learn how to cope."

"You're impossible!"

"Pardon?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, gazing down at him with a dry look.

"I said-"

"-We're going to cooperate."

Harry winced when strong hands gripped his shoulders tightly from behind. He growled when Henry dragged him away from Malfoy who eyed them warily.

"Don't touch me!" Harry swatted the older man's hand as soon as they were out within Malfoy's hearing range.

"Listen, brat." Henry hissed. "Rule number one: never object when Draco made a rule."

Harry scoffed, "I thought rule number one was not picking a fight?"

"That was from Draco. This one is to ensure that you can live a good life." said Henry seriously.

Harry raised his brows, giving the older man a look. "What, by listening to everything Draco said?"

"I'm talking from experience, you brat." said Henry, gritting his teeth. "Remember, the key to a happy marriage is-"

"- _happy marriage_?" asked Harry incredulously. Merlin, why were they talking about marriage all of a sudden?

"You know what, never mind that." Henry pursed his lips as he frowned at Harry. As if it was Harry's fault that he was talking like a mad man. "I'll let you help, okay? You won't stop otherwise so let's work together."

Now, that was exactly what Harry would like to hear. He carved a satisfied grin; widened when Henry rolled his eyes.

"Come on," said the older man. "Let's not keep Draco wait." he gestured, and took a step forward towards Malfoy.

Harry followed Henry's trail with a surge of excitement and a new sudden burst of energy. He doesn't know what kind of help Henry was talking about, but if they were involved with a half naked Malfoy, then why the hell not.


	7. Chapter 7

"For the love of Merlin, snap out of yourself, Potter!"

Harry mildly paid attention to the sound of Draco hissing as he ended his spell with the last incantation, his spare wand making the last contact with Draco’s index finger before he lifted them and watched as the last golden spark emerging from the wand dissipating into thin air. With a satisfied nod, he slid his wand back into his back pocket when the sound of skin being slapped had Harry to look up just in time to see his younger self was rubbing his hand, wincing. His face was sorted into a wounded look as he looked up to Draco who was looking back at him with an annoyed look.

He blinked at the scene.

"But it was my fault!" came the voice of his younger self. "I could've killed you!"

By the way his younger self evidently dropped his gaze down to Draco’s exposed chest, Harry knew instantly what the ruckus was about. 

He repressed a smile the second Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, and decided to slowly step away from the two younger adults who were not aware of his existence at the moment. He shook his head when they continued to bicker; Draco hissing angrily whilst his younger self seemingly tried to find reasons between their arguments. 

"I didn't know it would leave scars!"

"Well, what do you- oh stop that! stop looking at me like that!"

Harry chuckled as he stepped out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. He took a moment to just stare at the door before he walked away, a fond smile carved upon his face when Draco’s voice got higher by the seconds, even through the closed door. He decided to let the two young adults deal with it themselves. It was something that they needed to talk privately, after all. Though, he had to admit, he and his Draco had dealt with it much better compared to their counterparts. Perhaps it was because by the time it happened, they had already forgiven each other, way before they had met each other again years after the war. 

He couldn't help but smile as he recalled that they had made love for the first time to each other that night; whispering forgiveness into each other's lips, confessing their desires, and secrets between wandering hands, eyes never leave one another.

"I adore you." Draco had whispered lovingly, and it was that moment when Harry decided he wouldn't mind spending his forever with the white-blond haired man.

He remembered Draco’s face, flushed with happiness as he accepted Harry's proposal, he remembered Draco’s wide smile the moment he said 'I do', he remembered Draco’s excitement when they knew he was carrying their twins, and when the image of Draco with sunken cheeks, sickly thin body with grey pale skin, and tired dull eyes seeping through his mind, Harry had to exhaled a shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly until the image of Draco whimpering in pain disappeared. 

He halted his steps and leaned his body against the wall, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he forced himself to stay focused. This was not the time to be pathetic. His family needed him, his sons needed him, and Draco needed him. He heaved a determined breath at that, pushing his body away from the wall and continued his journey towards McGonagall's office. 

He pulled out the spare wand from his back pocket as he tapped his left wrist, couldn't help the snort that escaped when 'sleeping, safe' written under Albus and Scorpius' tattooed name on his wrist. He tapped for the second time, chuckling when he saw where the twins had resided themselves. Knowing his sons, seeing they were actually at the Gryffindor tower, mainly sleeping in his former bed was reassuring enough. He trusted Ron and Hermione to keep their eyes on the twins.

He sent his Patronus when he was meters away from the gargoyle; to inform McGonagall of his arrival, and proceeded to enter the Headmistress' office when it was already open for him.

"Good evening, professor." greeted Harry once he saw McGonagall peacefully sat behind her table, seeping her tea gracefully. She smiled at him when she looked up, putting her cup gently.  
"Harry, please have a seat."

"Thank you." said Harry, pulling a chair and sorting himself before he squirmed around, uncomfortable. He looked up when he heard a chuckle from McGonagall.

"You may as well remove your glamour." said McGonagall with amusement.

With a sheepish grin, Harry quickly waved his wand, and felt a great relief when his magic started to wash away. He sighed in content once he was back to himself; scars and tattoos on display- he automatically rubbed his husband's initial tattoo on his ring finger as he always did, a constant reminder of where his home is.

McGonagall seemingly caught his action and immediately smiled. "I hope you've managed to make some progress with your inspection?"

At that, Harry sighed. "I did, actually." he bit his lips, frowning a little before he continued. "Like I said before, professor, we have a theory that the curse was casted in between before and after Draco graduated from Hogwarts. I have given Draco a full body inspection and yet, I found none."

McGonagall slowly nodded, giving Harry a calculating look. "I thought it was a good thing, because it meant that his blood was pure?"

"He is, professor." agreed Harry, smiling a little when he recalled the golden sparks dancing across Draco’s pale skin. Golden means purity, barely touched by others, blood pure as a virgin maiden. "It was a good thing that he was still a virgin, but-"

"-but you're afraid that he was cursed during his time away before he met you again."

"Yes, professor." sighed Harry, reaching out his hair and ran his fingers through his locks, trying to tame down his frustrations."I just- it's really hard for me to think that he suffered years, unknown of the curse that was placed on him."

McGonagall's brows went slightly crooked as she frowned. "He was not aware of his curse?"

Harry shook his head, "The curse was undetectable until it consumed cursed one's magic entirely."

"How did you know about the curse, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"He fainted while he was working one day, seven years after he gave birth and Hermione was the one who brought him to St Mungos and it was how we found out about it." explained Harry.

McGonagall nodded, lacing her fingers together. "His magic collapsed, I assumed?"

"Yes," agreed Harry, pursing his lips in a thin line. "The curse consumed his magic for years it seemed, even before I met him again but it was not until the last two years that the curse finally took a toll on him."

McGonagall said nothing, but put her attention on her cup as she delicately brought it up to her and took a small sip. Harry patiently watched as the Headmistress placed down her cup gently, brows slightly frowning as she seemingly in a deep thought. Harry unconsciously held a breath when McGonagall brought her gaze to him, frown ceased from her face but she still appeared serious. 

"You found out about the curse years after he gave birth, and his magic collapsed then. What about when you said it finally took a toll on him?"

Harry took a shaky breath at that, pushing the image of a pale face Draco with sunken cheeks away from his mind. "He was bedridden. The curse literally took his magic, his energy, his ability to function. It was fine for the first year, he can still perform easy spells even though he couldn't walk anymore. But nowadays, he can't even open his eyes without exhausting his body." said Harry, wiping tears that suddenly gathered around his eyes. "He- he couldn't eat, he couldn't even do anything anymore. I was- I was ready to give up, the Healer said that there was nothing to be done anymore, his body has give up and it was only matter of time before- before he- I should've been better, I should've paid more attention to him, I should've put more effort, I should've-"

"Harry."

Harry stopped, suddenly aware that he was sobbing, tears streaming down his face. He looked up to McGonagall who appeared to be affected as well, as her eyes turned glassy. She blinked the tears away, and took a steady breath. "Harry, I am sure you have done everything you could."

"No, professor. I-"

"Tell me, Harry." said McGonagall, cutting through Harry's utterances calmly, and gave a reassurance smile when Harry looked rather devastated. "Are you aware of the reason why you've found out about the curse years after Draco gave birth?"

Harry frowned, "What do you mean, professor?"

"Male pregnancy is indeed rare in the Wizarding World, some will cause certain complexity to the carrier. The curse should have made a great impact on his pregnancy." explained McGonagall. 

Harry's heart jumped at that, mind hastily working as he tried to recall anything that was informed to him. "I- I think Hermione did mention it, but it's really hard for me to pay attention." 

McGonagall kindly smiled, seemingly unsurprised by his words. "Magical pregnancy however, works both ways," said McGonagall then, and Harry unconsciously leaned forward at that. "The carrier will provide their offspring magic, and the offspring will provide their magic to their carrier as a return."

Harry blinked, processing the information. "So, you're saying that my sons have been providing Draco with their magic?"

"Precisely, Harry." agreed McGonagall. "I am certain that you can recall Draco’s health during his pregnancy?"

Harry nodded, memories of Draco who was glowing and looking much healthier during his pregnancy playing through his mind. Draco did not encounter any complexity during those months he was carrying their sons. He was having a healthy pregnancy. 

"You were having twins, Harry," McGonagall words snapped Harry out of this thought as he focused his attention back on the Headmistress. "Their combined magic can easily cover up the curse, as well as slowing the process of magic consumption done by the curse. It was the exact reason why the curse was not detected during his pregnancy."

"But, why seven years after he gave birth?"

McGonagall bit her lips, thinking. "I believe, due to his magic separation with the twins. Just like during pregnancy, magical children will share the amount of their magic with their carrier until they are old enough to produce magic on their own."

"Hence, accidental magic." mumbled Harry, getting a grasp of what the Headmistress has been saying.

"Accidental magic was a sign of children producing magic on their own." agreed McGonagall. 

"I see," said Harry. "I really need to pay attention to what the Healer and Hermione have been saying to me." Harry rubbed his face, a bit frustrated with his ignorance.

McGonagall only gave him a kind smile. "We were not on our best self during difficult times, Harry."

"Thank you, professor." said Harry, as he looked up to McGonagall. "I really have no idea what I've been doing these past few years. I am lost without him, and I feel useless, not knowing what to do to save him."

"Thank Merlin you have two wonderful boys to bring you back on track," said McGonagall, proud smile on display. "I believe you need to stop thinking of the difficulties, and think more like a Gryffindor."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Those two are mental, travelling back in time and succeeding."

"Well, what do you expect, Harry?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, amused. "They're your sons, after all."

Harry gave a light laugh; proud and resigned at the same time.

They are indeed.

By the time Harry got back, he was surprised to see the absence of his younger self. He raised a brow when a pair of grey eyes fiercely glared at him from where he sat on his bed, state the same as he left him; half naked with his robe covering his exposed skin.

He blinked.

"Where were you?" asked Draco, crossing his arms together, full with attitude.

Harry suppressed an incoming smile, just looking at his stance alone showed him that Draco was annoyed at him. "I was only gone for a few minutes, though." he shrugged, and carved a playful smile as he continued, "Why, did you miss me?"

As expected, the younger version of his husband scoffed out loud. "As if! You left me with Potter!"

"I don't see why that was a problem?"

"A whole lot of problems!" said Draco, and he got down from the bed, marching angrily at him. "He won't stop apologising!" 

Harry chuckled, knowing full well what his little husband was saying. "Ah, was it about your scars?"

"Well, yes!"

"At least he was apologising to you, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You don't understand, he doesn't need my forgiveness." he sighed then, lips pursed tightly as he threw his gaze towards the open window. "I already forgave him a long time ago."

Harry softened at that.

"You know how Potter is," he softly said. "He felt guilty for what he did to you."

"I know," said Draco, "But he won't stop apologising to me even when I said that I already forgive him. Stupid Gryffindor."

Harry grinned, "So what, you kicked him out?"

"One way or another," shrugged Draco, but Harry can see a tiny lift of the corner of his lips. "I told him if he wanted my forgiveness, he better get his arse back to his dorm and keep his eyes on my sons- well, your sons." 

"Our sons." teased Harry when he saw Draco’s face flushed with his slip up. 

"I supposed." said Draco, feigning a nonchalant gesture making Harry laugh with his antics. What a lovely creature.

"So, he went back to his dorm?"

"Well, obviously," said Draco, throwing him a look. "You didn't see him here anywhere, did you?"

"I supposed not." said Harry, not even bothered to hide his amusement.

Draco made a face, then made a move of straightening down his robe to cover up the sudden awkwardness he felt; perhaps embarrassed of the way he acted in front of Harry. He brought his gaze down then, hands pinching and pulling the fabric of his robe, as if the piece of clothing he was wearing was a new specimen that he had never seen before. 

Harry, on the other hand, let his eyes rested on his fidgeting little husband, soaking the view of how beautiful his little husband looked as flushes of pink decorated his face. He was aware that Draco was feeling self conscious, awkward and embarrassed at the same time. He knew that Draco doesn't know what to do around him, and he knew that above everything, Draco was still overwhelmed by the information of his life in the future; having a husband, twins and an unfortunate case of an old curse.

"Stop looking at me." 

Harry was brought back to his senses by Draco's voice, and he blinked to see that Draco was still pretending to be interested in his inspection towards his robe, so Harry decided to be a bit cheeky. He shifted to put his weight on his right foot, and he gave Draco a look as he crossed his arms together. "You stand there half naked, and I couldn't do anything about it. Can you really blame me, though?"

He was satisfied when Draco flushed even more, his face went alarmingly red. His little husband's eyes were wide as saucers, as he looked at Harry with stupefaction, clearly surprised by Harry's words. "You're- you're shameless!"

"That, I am." agreed Harry easily, "Shameless, that is- only when it comes to you, though."

Draco gaped in disbelief before he scoffed, lifting a hand to rub his cheek, as if he could put off the redness that was painted on his skin. "Don't be ridiculous, and stop saying nonsense!"

Harry laughed, heart filled with fondness of this sweet creature who was currently sending daggers at his direction. Merlin, he couldn't believe this was the same person who wouldn't stop tormenting Harry every chance he got with his art of seduction, driving Harry into madness and leaving them both a huge mess by the time they were sated and exhausted. It was like learning a whole new personality of his husband, as the Draco he knew by the time they met again, was a confident Draco who did not bat an eye over any sexual innuendos. It was like falling in love all over again.

"Alright, let's stop," said Harry, deciding to put a stop on his teasing seeing the pouting that was set on his little husband's face which he was sure the younger man did not even realise. "Go change into your pyjamas, it's late already. We need to rest."

Draco raised an eyebrow as a response before he shrugged. "You haven't even told me anything about your inspection," he moved over his trunk and pulled out a pair of pyjamas. "Oh, and I hope you did not mind I went over your bag, I was hoping you'd brought spare clothes for the boys. I found them of course, I asked Potter to bring it back to his dorm so the boys can change."

Harry, who was currently rummaging through his own rucksack, nodded in acknowledgement, though he mentally relieved that he did not put any suspicious items - that could have risked revealing his identity - in the rucksack. "Thank you for doing that. I really forgot about it altogether, what's with seeing you and dealing with everything."

"You were already thoughtful for bringing them spare clothes." said Draco, giving Harry a small smile when he looked up to him in surprise. He was in the middle of buttoning his pyjamas and walked towards the king sized bed once he was done. He lay down carefully down the bed, facing the ceiling as he sighed. "Merlin knows they didn't even think about spare clothes and a few items of the future when all they focused on was to travel back in time."

"I almost lost my mind when I found out about it. If it wasn't for Hermione, I might not even be here." shared Harry, stripping off his clothes and quickly changed into his joggers and t-shirt. 

"Hermione?" asked Draco, voice full of curiosity. 

Harry paused at that, not knowing where the future's information stood about their friendship. He forgot to ask his twins about that part. But then, he decided to at least tell him the truth about it. "Well, yes. The both of you were friends, in the future."

"Albus and Scorpius had told me about it." said Draco softly, and Harry was glad that he just said the right words.

"I just didn't have a clue that the two of us could be friends. I was a bit bewildered." continued Draco.

Harry fondly drew a smile as he walked towards the bed. He took a seat next to Draco, who had his eyes locked onto the ceiling, hands curled loosely around his stomach. He knew what was happening inside that pretty head of his, knew what he was thinking of. He thought that he was not worth all the hard work they put on him, because he was just a pathetic Death Eater, a person who did not deserve to be given a second chance and Harry did not want him to spend his time thinking about things that were upsetting him, things that could brought him into misery. This person deserved to be loved, and perhaps it took Harry years after the War to show him that, but right now, he wanted Draco to know-

"You will never know what will happen in the future. Your friendship with Hermione was something that didn't happen in a day. It took months, years even for the two of you to put a full trust towards each other." said Harry, slowly and softly as he carefully put a hand on top of Draco’s. His hands were cold, always did and it was Harry's job to provide him warmth.

"I know it was really hard for you right now, but believe me when I said that you're going to make it in the future. You're the most stubborn head person I've ever met, and nothing's going to stop you from getting back on top of your feet no matter how deep you were dragged down. You're Draco Malfoy, the husband that I'm proud of, the husband that his children are willing to take their chance to travel back in time for him, the husband that I'm not willing to give up. You're going to make it no matter what."

Harry gave Draco a gentle smile when the younger man turned to him. There was something close to a shed of glassy tears gathered around his eyes and he knew that his little husband was enormously affected by his words but he tried to not let it show. They looked at one another, just a touch of a moment before Harry tapped his hands, and nodded to the other side of the bed.

"Come on, move over. You didn't mind if we shared this bed, right?"

Draco shook his head, and slowly moved to the other side of the bed as Harry climbed in, and they worked together to peeled the quilt silently, putting over the warm material over their bodies and they lay down side by side, looking at the ceiling. It was a nice night, and Harry felt content to have Draco by his side. A reminder that being here was a definite chance that he could save Draco’s life. He knew that this time, he could make it happen.

"Thank you," said Draco suddenly, and Harry turned to him. "Hm?"

"I said thank you," repeated Draco, turning to face him too. "You're being really kind to me."

Harry couldn't help the smile that was growing upon his face. He made a drastic decision and extended an arm towards Draco. "Let's cuddle."

Draco blinked, perplexed. "What?"

"Cuddle," said Harry, "I want a cuddle."

"I don't cuddle." 

"Liar, I'm your husband."

"Not yet," sneered Draco, though without malice. "You don't get to decide if I'm a cuddler or not."

"You are, don't deny it. You're desperately wanting one right now."

"I did not." said Draco, giving him a glare.

"Did too." smiled Harry. "Tell you what, if we cuddle, I'll tell you how we met."

"That's a weak bargain." frowned Draco.

"Well, what do you want to know?" asked Harry, grinning widely knowing that he got his little husband where he wanted him to. 

"You haven't told me about your inspection on my person."

"That's for tomorrow," waved Harry dismissively, "Easier to discuss it with everyone."

Draco scoffed, managing to cross his arms even as he was laying down the bed. "Well, I don't feel like I want to know something, so you can take your arm away."

"Did you know that one time when Albus and Scorpius were three," began Harry, waiting until he had Draco’s attention and continued once he was. "They- hm nevermind." 

"What- you can't just stop like that!" protested Draco, sending him a scandalised look.

"That's my bargain." grinned Harry. "Come on, these arms are made for you. Use it well."

"As if," huffed Draco, though he started to scoot closer to Harry. "Well, since you're so desperate for it." he moved to carefully place his head on Harry's chest, tucking his head under his chin and put a hand on top of his stomach. Harry responded by wrapping his arm around his little husband's shoulder, bringing their bodies close together.

"See, feels nice, right?"

"Shut up," said Draco, and gave Harry a light slap, but curled his body closer, getting comfortable in Harry's arms. "Now tell me what about Albus and Scorpius when they were three."

Harry chuckled, pressing a soft kiss on top of Draco’s head before he began with his memories of the twins growing up, tales of mischief and their little adventures were shared with enthusiasm. Cocoon in a warm quilt, the two of them spent the night talking, sharing their bodies' heat until none of them could keep their eyes open, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> see me on tumblr: missymallow


End file.
